The Cover Model
by WannabeGallagher
Summary: It's a normal day in Roseville for Cammie and and her friends… Except she's approached by a Model Scout, and they don't want Macey, they want her. She doesn't want to change who she is, she doesn't want to change her life, but she may just have to, she may not have a choice.
1. Discovered

**A/N: So this is a little different from my usual… not sure how people will like it… it starts off a little slow but I guarantee a big and exciting ending like with all my stories. However I don't know if people will like this but let me know in the reviews. If you don't like it let me know so I can do something else, if you want more adventure then let me know, if you want more romance then let me know, you know the drill.**

**I don't own Ally Carter does.**

'Hurry up Cammie!' I heard Bex say through my comms unit.

'I think we've got a tail!' I whispered urgently, slipping through the centre of the carnival with Macey that was taking place in the centre of Roseville, which just so happened to be the place Mr Solomon had taken us for CoveOps practice. My task had been easy, finger print the man in the blue. Well I had done it and I had been on my way back to Mr Solomon where the rest of the class were waiting for me and Macey until I had noticed a man was following us.

Me and Macey slipped through the crowds, the strange thing wasn't that the man was following us though, it was that he wasn't making an attempt to hide it.

'Oh my gosh wait!' Macey breathed sounding astonished as she stopped in a clearing a little way away from the carnival.

'What is it?' I said impatiently noticing the man gaining on us. 'We need to get back to Solomon now'

'He's a civilian' Macey said pointing at the man that had been following us. 'I thought so' I said turning to get a proper look at him. He was squat and muscular; he had a hard kind of look about him. There was nothing particularly out of the ordinary about him, except that he was panting, and running towards us.

'He's a model scout' Macey cried excitedly fluffing her hair up. 'I saw in Vouge that they were scouting for models for a new agency and his picture was in there naming him as an official scout!'

I couldn't help but smile. He'd probably been running after us so that he could offer representation to Macey and he looked like he'd been struggling to keep up. I couldn't help but feel excited for my friend, I knew he would probably offer her a massive opportunity.

He finally got near us and I could have sworn he breathed a sigh of relief. 'I've been trying to catch up with you girls for ages!' he cried, with a strong British accent.

'Do you know who I am?' He grinned, revealing pearly white teeth.

'Of course!' Macey cried. 'I read Vouge'

'Great!' cried the man grinning again.

'Well as you know our new agency is getting some great new jobs, just some not so great models, so we're looking for some superstars to join us, there's a huge opportunity to model for Vouge too if we think you're good enough, and well it's pretty obvious you are!'

I wasn't really listening, I had been kicking the dirt with my bright white new trainers watching the cloud of dust coat them a not so attractive grey colour. I looked up though when I realised that Macey hadn't answered. I looked up and saw him looking at me.

I looked from Macey to him and back to Macey again, Macey's face holding the same amount of shock that was on mine.

'Me?' I asked shakily, thinking it was a joke.

'Her?' asked Macey, obviously shocked too.

'Of course!' The man replied laughing.

I looked at Macey with her long black hair coating her shoulders like a cloak, her designer clothes layered on her with her 5 inch heels. I pictured myself as the man must see me. I was wearing my comfiest trainers complete with a baggy t-shirt and boot cut jeans. My hair was tied up in a high bun as it always was during missions, practicality and comfort over appearance always won for me.

'you've got a brilliant look, your cheekbones are striking and your eyes reflect the light brilliantly, we can do great things with you! All the other scouts are going to be fuming they weren't the ones to discover you' He continued to press on talking about my 'amazing' features, even stating I had the perfect nose!

'So, what do you think?' He asked excitedly.

'Oh, I think you have the wrong girl' I said shrugging him off, thinking that if this was a joke it was a very, very cruel one. 'Macey's the one who's done modelling work before'

'Well no disrespect Miss but we don't want Macey. Sure, she's a stunning girl, but you… You're fabulously unique!'

'Well, thanks for the offer but I've never done any modelling or anything like that before' I said about to walk away.

His face hardened.

'Of course she's in!' a voice cried and I turned in shock to see Macey smiling at me.

My mouth fell open in shock as the man beamed a shocking smile again. 'Great!' he cried.

'Well let me just get a picture so I can show the other scouts, and then I'll give you my card so you can give us a call later today'

'Great!' Macey answered for me as she pushed me in front of his camera.

I blinked stupidly as the flash went off in my face.

'Brilliant!' he cried. 'Just brilliant!'

'Well I hope to hear from you soon! Nice meeting you both' He passed me a card and then walked away.

I stared down and the name 'Fame Model Agency' stared back.

'Wow' breathed Macey who seemed happier about it than I was. A lot happier.

As we turned to walk back the card felt heavy in my hand.

'Macey, I can't do modelling' I whispered.

'Cam you really have no idea do you?' Macey questioned accusingly. 'That agency represents celebrities, cover models, famous actresses, Cammie that's like a guaranteed modelling job in five minutes!'

I felt sick as I looked at the card again, shoving it in my jeans pocket.

We returned to the Gallagher Gates and I was shocked to see all my classmates staring at me in shock. I frowned until I almost passed out on the floor. My comms unit had been on.

'Don't worry' Macey whispered. 'Mr Solomon wasn't on comms'

I'm pretty sure that was meant to make me feel better, but it didn't. I would have actually preferred Mr Solomon to have been listening so that he could tell me how ridiculous the idea was. I knew my classmates would do the opposite.

'Amazing!' whispered Tina as we walked up the stairs to our rooms. 'Who would have thought, Cammie on the cover of Vouge!'

'Shh' I hissed as Tina's voiced carried out across the hall where all the eighth graders stood. 'Tina, you know I won't be on the cover of Vouge' I laughed her comment off.

She just raised her eyebrows before disappearing into her room, no doubt to gossip about me. I carried on down the corridor in a kind of trance as I opened the door.

'Oh my gosh!' breathed Liz as soon as I opened the door and saw that Macey and Bex had obviously already told Liz all about it.

'You have to call them now!' Bex said excitedly.

'Oh with what?' I said, knowing we had no phones.

'Phone in your mom's office!' Liz said, I was shocked to see she was almost as excited as Macey and Bex.

I sighed. I knew the agency had made a mistake, they'd got the wrong girl, and when that man showed the other scouts my picture they would probably be in hysterics.

'Okay' I said snidely, thinking that if I called the agency and they turned me down then it would get my roommates to leave it alone.

'Just do it' Macey instructed a little louder than she should have considering we'd snuck into my mom's room when she was only a few floors down having dinner.

I picked up the phone and dialled the number, my hand shaking. I would never admit it but a small part of me hoped it hadn't been a joke, mainly because I would be a complete laughing stock if anyone found out.

'Hello' I said politely as the phone was picked up the other end. 'I'm Cameron Morgan, I…' I was cut off by an excited shout, it was the voice of the man who had scouted me.

'Oh thank god!' He cried. 'I was worried you wouldn't call!'

'Oh' I said simply.

'Okay so let's say your face created quite a stir here, everyone's saying your name! We've decided we want you down here as soon as possible so we can get you started straight away, we think we've already got a few jobs for you, how's tomorrow?'

'What?' I cried ignoring my roommates telling me to keep my voice down. 'Tomorrow!' I hissed.

'Yep' He replied 'Our office is only half an hour away, you can bring parents or friends along, and it won't take long'

He gave me the address which I told Bex who said she knew exactly how to get there and where it was.

'Well…' I started ignoring my friends glares as they saw me attempting to back out. 'I'm not sure…'

'Please!' He begged.

'Urm, Okay' I replied knowing that if I didn't say yes I would get killed in my sleep.

The next morning was a blur. I was forced out of my bed and forced to get my makeup done by Macey who plastered me in foundation and eye makeup. I looked in the mirror and wondered for the hundredth time what he thought was so great about me. I then suddenly thought that he hadn't seen Bex yet who was practically a goddess and I realised he would probably take her on instead. I relaxed.

It was easy enough to rush through dinner and tell my mom we were going to be watching movies all day. It was someone else I hadn't been prepared for.

'Where are you girls off too?'

I turned round to face Zach as my hand hovered dangerously close to the secret passageway.

'Cammie's got a modelling job!' cried Liz.

She got a hard elbowing from Macey. I just slapped my hand to my head and sighed.

Zach laughed. A day ago I would have laughed with him, but now I knew this was no joke I felt annoyed.

'let's go' I hissed.

'Wait' Zach put his hand out to stop me. 'I want to come with you'

It was my turn to laugh as I said 'No way Zach'

'Fine then, I guess I'll go and tell the guys about this' He smirked.

'Fine!' I said angrily 'Just don't tell anyone'

'Deal!' he agreed as the five of us trekked through the secret passageway and out of the Gallagher Academy. We got to the bus stop and luckily Liz had researched the times.

When we arrived at the studio we all stared in shock. It was massive. A large building made out of glass seemed entirely out of place amongst the other greying buildings enveloping it.

I took a deep breath as we walked in. I could sense Zach smirking beside me as I walked up to the large marble counter and cleared my throat to get the attention of the woman on reception who look totally bored out of her mind.

'I'm here to see Henry Burgundy' I said repeating what he'd told me to say on the phone yesterday.

The woman raised her eyebrows sarcastically. 'Do you have an appointment?'

'No' I stammered 'He's expecting me though'

'Oh!' her eyes widened. 'Are you here for the cleaning job?'

'No' I said shocked and annoyed as I saw Zach beside me trying not to laugh.

I didn't look her in the eyes as I said 'I'm here to join the modelling agency'

I saw her eyebrows rise even further in disbelief. 'Right…' she said as if I was playing some kind of practical joke on her. Still, she got out her phone and dialled in a number speaking in a hushed voice to someone.

'You can go right up' she said 'Room 141'

'Thank you' I said despairingly as she eyed me curiously as we walked to the lifts.

'Don't worry about her Cam' Macey reassured me. 'It was obvious she was jealous'

I nodded but didn't say anything.

I knocked on the door of 141 and the door opened immediately.

'Come in, come in!' he cried glancing briefly at my friends before his eyes settled on me.

'First things first let's get this stuff off!' he said brandishing a makeup wipe and throwing it in my direction. I wiped it off smiling as I saw Macey's annoyance at me erasing her good work.

'That's better!' he smiled and dragged me out the door, my friends following closely behind me.

He brought me into a large room and I froze in shock as I found myself surrounded by absolutely stunning girls that towered over me, they were so stunning they made Macey look ordinary. They made me look stupid.

'These are the other models who are trying to get the Vouge shoot' He said.

I almost laughed out loud. I was competing against these girls? There really was no competition.

I sighed as he lined me up behind them. I was meant to pose in front of the camera in front of the white wall and then he would send the shots to someone else who would decide who would be on the Vouge cover.

The other models wondered up effortlessly and posed with lips pouted before going straight back home again. I got talking to one of the nicer girls in the line who seemed to be the only one who wasn't cutting me sarcastic stares, she told me she'd driven for five hours to get here. 'All that to stand in front of the camera for five minutes!' I thought shocked.

As she posed in front of the camera though I knew she would get it, the photographer didn't give her any direction and I caught sight of the picture on his camera, she was flawless.

It was finally my turn and I walked shakily to the white wall.

I pouted like I'd seen the others do and waited for the flash but it never came.

'No that doesn't look right' the photographer sighed. I blushed embarrassed.

Henry rushed over 'What's going on Cammie?' he said as if it were my fault, after all I hadn't wanted to be here.

'He said I wasn't right for the job' I said my voice breaking as I turned to walk away.

'No he doesn't mean that, it's the pose!' Henry exclaimed. 'I want you to try to look angry, that look makes you look seductive, it works'

'Angry?' I questioned.

'Yep' he said walking away.

'Okay, let's try this again' the bored photographer said as he held up the camera.

I was about to pose until I caught sight of Zach, his famous smirk on his face. I stared at him angrily, losing my focus for a minute, he was so annoying.

'Yes!' the photographer cried, snapping away on his camera frantically. 'That's it! That's the look we want!'

I stared at him in surprise and he continued clicking away 'Yes, surprise, I like it!' He yelled as he actually stood up and I saw him come closer to me, right in my face.

He must have taken about fifty photos before he finally let me go. I sighed with relief, it was over, I would never have to do anything like that again, or so I thought.


	2. My First Shoot

**A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews and follows! I got so many for that last chapter! This one was hard to do and I don't think it's as good, but I've got some really exciting ideas for the next chapter.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, if you have a spare minute please do review, I read them all and take them all into account.**

'I think you looked pretty hot y'know' Zach nudged me annoyingly, grinning from ear to ear as we walked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes. 'Wow, thanks for your sarcasm Zach'

'I mean it…' He said. I looked into his eyes and it was actually the first time I'd seen him look sincere; I still had a nagging doubt at the back of my mind though.

I muttered thanks before I turned back to Henry who was shaking a thick pile of papers in my face.

'Just some forms for you to fill in' he grinned at me.

'So this is a form consenting to being on the cover of Vouge if you get chosen' no need to worry about that one then I thought. 'This is to agree for a three month trial with the agency, you can then decide if you would like to carry on'

I read through every single letter on the paper, remembering I was ultimately a spy and I had been taught to never sign anything without reading it back to back, including the invisible ink. The scary thing was there was no invisible ink, and it wasn't written on evapopaper, it couldn't be erased.

I made a million excuses before I signed on that scary dotted line.

'I don't have a pen'

'I don't think I'm signing in the right place'

'I haven't read that bit yet'

But there's only so long you can delay signing a model agency form for, and unfortunately with Macey around it's not long.

I sighed as Henry grabbed the forms straight out my hand as soon as my pen lifted off the paper as if he thought I was suddenly going to throw them out of the window… well, that thought had crossed my mind. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he put the papers in a scanner and they were copied over and over.

But it was then I remembered something. 'Don't I need a parent to sign?' I asked as if I'd suddenly just realised.

'No, once you're fifteen you're allowed to represent yourself' he replied curtly.

Darn I thought bitterly.

The ride on the bus back was awkward. I couldn't shake the feeling Zach was looking at me, I couldn't help but wonder why Macey or Bex hadn't been picked instead of me, I couldn't stop thinking 'Why me?!'

We arrived back, Zach proceeding to his room without another word to me, as if it had just been a normal day for him.

In our room it was a different story.

'That photographer loved you!'

'You looked amazing in front of the camera!'

'You'll get so many jobs'

'You'll get free make up'

'What do I tell my mom?' I said ignoring their statements.

'You don't! Duh!' Macey said exasperated.

I collapsed down on my bed putting my hands over my head. I'd done some pretty stupid stuff in my time but allowing myself to be photographed and my friends to force me to join a modelling agency took the biscuit.

'Oooooh, email check!' Liz squeaked excitedly turning her laptop on.

I sighed. 'He won't have emailed yet guys'

'You're wrong!' Macey squealed pulling me over to the laptop.

'Wow' breathed Bex looking at the image on the screen.

Henry had sent me the shots the photographer had taken. It was tempting to look away but there was something scarily mesmerising about the girl on the screen.

'That's not me…' I said confused.

'Of course it's you!' Macey said annoyed.

I looked again. I've never been one of those girls to take care of my appearance, I don't manicure my nails weekly, I don't have clear skin, when you're a spy there just simply isn't time unless you're Macey McHenry. So when Bex enlarged the picture to get a better look I couldn't help but gasp, the girl in the picture certainly didn't look flawless but she looked… Nice. And different.

I went to bed early that night. It was partly because I couldn't bear to look through the images for the fifth time and partly because I couldn't believe what I'd done.

Unfortunately I didn't get much sleep due to some shouting coming from Macey McHenry's bed.

'What the hell is it?' I yelled, I don't like being woken up, and my roommates knew that very well.

'It's a job!' yelled Bex.

I sat up in bed and looked at the time. It was 11pm at night. I yawned and rolled back over onto my side.

'Cam, did you not hear us!' Macey called over to me.

'Oh I heard alright' I muttered into my pillow.

'Cam, it's a job… for Juicy Couture' Macey somehow whispered in my ear.

That got me up.

'What?' I asked shocked.

I'd heard of that company nonstop from Bex and Macey in the past, I knew they were BIG.

'Yeah right guys' I laughed it off until Liz brandished a laptop in my face.

They wanted me to be in New York on Monday. The idea was so ridiculous.

'Have you not seen where they want me to go? Have you not seen what day it is? Do you not remember we go to a school for spies?' I was getting annoyed now, I'd already been forced into signing a contract I didn't want to sign, I'd been forced to enter a competition that I didn't want to win, and now I was trying to be pried out of school to go to a photoshoot for some famous designer.

'No' I said simply. 'No way' I finalised.

I ignored the grumpy protests from my roommates and turned into my pillow, trying to get some sleep.

I hated the next day, for a number of reasons.

My roommates surprised me, they didn't even mention the shoot again. They seemed perfectly fine with me turning down a brilliant job, it didn't seem like them at all, I'd expected sulking and anger to follow me around the castle on that boring Sunday but instead I got some perfectly bright and cheerful friends.

I was dreading dinner with my mom; she always had a habit of figuring out when something was wrong, strangely enough as I walked down the passageway towards my mom's office that night it was blocked off by something, or someone.

'What is it Zach?' I said irritated. He hadn't spoken to me since I'd gone to the shoot.

'I need to speak to you' he said urgently, his eyes pleading.

'Not now Zach, I've got to see my mom and…'

'No, now' he said dragging me towards the end of the corridor, pulling out a book from the bookcase which slid open revealing one of the secret passageways. It was pitch black as Zach closed it behind us.

'Well… this is cosy' I joked.

As my eyes grew accustomed to the dark I saw Zach's face had lost the smugness it usually possessed.

'You're a great spy Cammie' Zach said as my stomach began to churn.

He gently took my hands and finally looked me straight in the eyes.

'You're a spy Cammie, you're not a model' He sighed. 'You're a spy' He repeated as if he had to say it to confirm it.

His eyes were so intense I couldn't breathe. 'I know' I whispered finally.

'Then don't go' He said.

'What?' I frowned, confused.

'Don't go to this New York thing, I have a bad feeling about it' Zach Sighed.

'I wasn't going to?' I questioned as if it were a trick question.

'But Bex said…' He started, suddenly noticing that I had no idea what he was talking about. He suddenly shifted uncomfortably. 'You didn't know?' He asked, but we both knew it wasn't a question.

'I'm going to kill them, I'm going to kill them' my head screamed.

Zach shifted uncomfortably again as he felt my annoyance.

He stroked his hand across my face making me shiver, it calmed me down significantly.

He walked out leaving me standing in the dark hallway. I took a deep breath before entering my mom's room.

The meal started as normal, my mom questioned me about school as if there was anything she didn't know about.

'Mom…' I started awkwardly, not knowing how I was meant to finish. I wanted to tell her, she might be mad at first but I knew she would want to know what I had done.

'Is Juicy Couture a… massive… brand?' I found myself asking, surprising even myself.

'Of course kiddo, they're designer' she said matter-of-factly.

'Oh…' I said, not believing that I had actually considered it.

'And do you shop there… or buy anything from them?' I asked casually.

'Of course' my mom replied. 'Why?'

'Oh, Macey said I should get some jeans from there' I lied.

As I entered my room I heard Liz say 'Hi Cammie' before I'd even entered. I didn't answer. I couldn't believe they'd gone behind my back, especially Liz.

I stormed into the room not uttering a word, sure that my expression would tell them what was wrong. I was right.

'You know don't you' Liz whispered quietly.

'Yes' I shouted back. 'Thanks a lot'

'We were just trying to help Cam' Liz whispered timidly.

It was hard to stay mad at Liz. I sighed as I told her, Macey and Bex that it was fine, I forgave them.

It was like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders as I sat in CoveOps the next day, knowing that learning about static surveillance would be significantly better than posing in front of a camera all day. That was until Mr Solomon entered and uttered 'Pop Quiz'.

I should have known it was strange that Bex wasn't pestering Mr Solomon about where we were going. I should have realised there is nothing scarier than a spy best friend when she's on a mission to get you to a photoshoot.

'Where are we going?' Tina questioned for the tenth time.

Mr Solomon finally sighed and turned round saying 'We've been trying to find somewhere suitable to practise simple pick pocketing of civilians, and thanks to Bex's suggestion of New York, we found it'

I didn't speak for the rest of the journey. I didn't listen to Bex's continual apologies and I ignored Zach's glares as if this were my fault.

When we got to New York I don't think even Bex had been prepared for the havoc. There wasn't one part of the pavement that wasn't packed with civilians, it was a spies worst nightmare, but a pavement artists heaven.

I sighed as Mr Solomon told us we should just have fun and try to pick pockets of as many people as possible, memorise the details and then put the items back. It was an easy task, but I knew my task was harder.

Bex pulled me through the crowds towards the address of the studio. I couldn't help it, but my anger was slowly starting to fade as I let her drag me along.

'I'm sorry we had to do this Cammie, but we couldn't let you pass this by'

I just nodded as we came to a large building. It wasn't new like the agency, it wasn't even big. It looked more like a rundown warehouse.

'This is it…' Bex said uncertainly.

We walked through the doors and I felt myself relax a little as I saw the familiar white walls that had been in the agency studio.

'Ah, you must be our model!' one of the women said. But she wasn't talking to me, she was talking to Bex.

'No, that would be Cammie' Bex replied dragging me in front of her.

'Oh, of course!' the woman replied with realisation on her face.

'Now let's get you straight into hair and makeup!' she said shoving me hard in the back towards a stool in the corner of the room. Bex watched me go guiltily as she took her place awkwardly at the back of the room.

The makeup woman was cheery enough, chattering away about celebrities she'd styled, most of them I hadn't heard of.

It took a whole two hours until she announced me 'done'. I had no idea what she'd done but as she brought out a mirror and shoved it in front of my face my heart dropped.

I couldn't see myself anymore. Vivid green makeup had been twirled elegantly around my eyes with large sequins going around the outline. Red lipstick had been added to my lips despite me telling the woman I don't pull off red. It looked more like a mask. My hair looked awfully fake like a doll and I cringed as tight curls bounced up and down when I made the tiniest movement.

'It's great' I lied enthusiastically as if I couldn't contain my excitement.

'I know right!' the woman said excitedly.

Next I was dragged to the other corner of the room where every costume imaginable stood. From tiaras to ball gowns, they all made me feel sick.

'This is Bobbi, she'll be styling you' the makeup artist introduced me before walking off.

Bobbi wasn't friendly. Her nose was pointedly stuck up in the air as if I were beneath the standard of models she usually styled.

'Well, we'll see what we can get for you that will… look right…' she said sniffing.

She threw off a sheet that had been covering half the rack and I stared in shock as I took in rails and rails of frilly underwear ranging from pink to yellow.

'No, no, no' I whispered to myself as she rummaged through the shelf of thongs.

I sighed in relief as Bex came over to stand beside me, obviously noticing what was happening.

'I thought she was meant to be modelling jeans, handbags, that sort of thing?' Bex questioned angrily.

'She was, but the coordinator now wants her to do the underwear garments' the woman replied like I should be grateful I'd even got the job.

Bex gave me a witheringly guilty look before she walked to the back of the room again and left me standing open mouthed.

Before I knew what was happening thongs and lacy bras of every colour had been thrust in my hands.

'I can't wear this!' I gasped.

'You really don't have much of a choice' the woman replied curtly, giving a little evil upturn of her lips that was probably her way of smiling.

'Just get it on before I get the sack, we're running late, when we run late we lose money' she said exasperated.

I stared at myself in the mirror in horror. I wasn't exactly fat, but I certainly wasn't the shape to do THIS kind of modelling. Just as I was about to throw my jeans back on and storm out someone knocked on the door impatiently. 'Are you done yet?' the woman called, I recognised her as the nicer woman who I'd met earlier so I opened the door a fraction.

'I can't go out like this' I said shakily.

She pulled the door open fully and looked me up and down while I shifted about uncomfortably. 'You look fabulous!' she shot me a beaming smile before dragging me out.

'I really can't go out like this!' I said again, close to tears.

She chucked me a robe. 'Wear this then, you'll have to take it off soon though'

I quickly pulled on the robe and followed her out of the dressing room.

I hadn't noticed how busy the room was. People were fussing about with lights, others with cameras.

I was dragged right into the light in front of the white wall, the woman forced the robe off of me and I stood stupidly while the photographer finally turned to face me.

I risked a look at Bex who shot me a small smile. I didn't return it. I saw her mouth to me 'You look hot'. I think it was meant to make me feel better, but it didn't. Tears pricked at my eyes as everyone turned to look at me, ready to start the shoot as if it were just a normal day for them.

They gave me a few poses but the photographer didn't seem to approve as I saw him tut at the screen. 'We need more oomph babe!' he yelled at me.

I gave me a sarcastic look, how the hell can a model give her full 'oomph' when she's standing in her damn underwear.

'Yes!' he yelled as lights began to flash again making me blink, but the photographer didn't seem to mind, he just grinned at the photographs coming up on his screen.

'Try that look again!' he said. I tried. But soon enough he was back to sighing at the pictures again.

I started to zone out as I absentmindedly tried the complicated poses they gave me to do, becoming accustomed to the photographers exasperated sighing.

My mind drifted to Zach. I remembered the conversation we'd had and I longed to be back at the Gallagher academy.

'Okay that's enough for now' the photographer sighed. 'Take a break'

I grabbed the robe up off the floor and threw it on quickly before he could change his mind. I stumbled straight up to Bex and collapsed on the floor next to her almost in tears.

'I can't do this' I said my voice breaking, pulling the robe around me tighter.

'I'm so sorry Cam I didn't know it would be like this' Bex whispered, sounding like she was going to cry herself.

I had been fully intent on storming over to her and shouting but I could tell she was almost as upset about it as me. Almost.

She pulled me into a tight hug. 'I checked with the snotty coordinator and she said you only have half an hour left, then we can get out of here and forget this ever happened, it's not like anyone can tell it's you in the pictures, they've completely changed you'

I nodded, slightly reassured as the photographer called me back.

'Let's get back to work' he said grimly as if he had the worst job in the world.

I took a deep breath and dropped the robe to my feet again, ready to try some more degrading poses. Tears pricked at my eyes again, threatening to ruin my makeup that felt like it was already dripping down my face from the heat of the lights.

The lights were staring to burn my skin and I felt my legs shaking, threatening to collapse underneath me.

But then the photographer stopped because someone had opened the door of the warehouse. He sighed again loudly, obviously annoyed that the natural light had ruined his picture.

But I didn't listen to him. There were two figures stood in the doorway. One of them was a boy, my age. The other a man. It was Zach and Mr Solomon. They were looking right at me.

Zach stared at me, obviously unable to believe his eyes. Mr Solomon however was looking around the room, he couldn't see me!

'Where the hell is Cammie?' he asked Bex angrily still glancing around the room. It was Zach that answered with a point of his finger towards me.

But I was soon moving. I rushed out of the lights ignoring once again the angry voice of the photographer. I grabbed the robe that lay on the floor and ran into the dressing room slamming the door behind me breathlessly.

I broke down on the floor, wiping my hands over my face trying to erase the vile green makeup from my face as if it could erase the memory from Zach and Mr Solomon's minds.

But it couldn't. I stood up and walked out, ready to face the music.


	3. Code Red

**A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews and follows! I got so many for that last chapter! This one was hard to do and I don't think it's very good, but please bear with me; I've got some really exciting ideas for the next chapter planned out. Also sorry for the late update, I'm usually a really quick updater but this was a hard chapter, the next update will be ten times quicker.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, if you have a spare minute please do review, I read them all and take them all into account.**

I couldn't even imagine the shade of red my face had gone. But I didn't doubt that it was bright as I spotted Mr Solomon and Zach making their way towards me, closely followed by a guilty Bex.

'Bex has told me everything' Mr Solomon stated, not looking me in the eyes. I could have sworn he was more embarrassed than me.

'What you… do… in your free time is none of my concern' he said. I breathed out a sigh of relief. 'However, when it takes place in school time I'm afraid it becomes my concern' I held my breath again.

'I understand that your friends pushed you into this' I opened my mouth to protest, ready to protect my sisters but Mr Solomon held up his hand to stop me. 'But you're not completely blameless; after all, this was ultimately your decision' I nodded, prepared to accept my amount of the blame.

'Will you tell my mom?' I asked.

The answer was obvious. 'Yes' Mr Solomon said 'I hope you understand that I couldn't possibly not tell her'

Mr Solomon sighed before saying 'I would never expect this kind of behaviour from you Ms Morgan'

'I didn't expect it from myself' I muttered.

I groaned inwardly as I saw a stroppy photographer approach me.

'Is this your Dad?' the photographer asked without waiting for an answer. 'You need to tell your daughter it's not a good idea to waste our time!'

'Well actually, I don't think you should be allowed to photograph a fifteen year old girl in those garments when she clearly has no idea what she's doing' Mr Solomon retorted angrily, a note of warning in his voice, it was a tone I'd never heard before.

The photographer paused like he was about to retaliate but then stormed off cursing under his breath.

Mr Solomon turned to me, finally looking at me. 'Go get changed and get that stuff off of your face and we'll get you back' he said softly, almost kindly.

I nodded and walked back into the dressing room fighting back tears as I threw on my old top and jeans. I got out a makeup wipe and attempted to wipe the disgusting makeup off my face. There was no denying my face now had a green tint to it, but at least I could now blame illness on my bad mood.

I grabbed a hat from my backpack and stuffed my curly mop of hair underneath it, knowing that the others would probably be wearing weird things too because of the mission.

I took one last look at myself and walked out of the room.

Zach placed a hand around my waist but I shrugged it off, knowing that Zach had told Mr Solomon where to find me.

I expected him to just leave it alone until he said angrily into my ear 'I didn't tell him you know, he was tailing you because he wanted to see how you did with your mission. He found me and asked me why you'd gone in there. There are only so many excuses you can make… and it's probably lucky we came when we did, you looked like you were about to faint'

I smiled a little as he spoke thinking of Zach trying to fob Mr Solomon off with excuses. Zach seemed to forget his anger too and soon enough he was smiling as well. He put his arm around my waist again and this time I didn't shrug it off I leaned in to him.

Mr Solomon and Bex walked out in front and even when we approached the rest of our class Zach's arm was still tightly around my waist.

'Woah what happened to you Cammie, you look green! Are you ill?' Tina asked.

I couldn't lie to my sister so Zach stepped in thankfully and said 'Yeah, she just needs to be left alone to rest'

Tina's eyes grew wide and she looked at me and Zach together.

We all got into the Gallagher Academy van, no one else asked me any questions and I enjoyed just sitting back and listening to the rest of the class's stories. Grant had apparently been smacked around the face when he'd been caught by an old woman pickpocketing her handbag, which was true. Tina had been approached by ten boys who all wanted her and she had to turn them all down, that one was false and made up by none other than Tina herself.

As soon as we got back I noticed Mr Solomon disappear into my mom's office, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

'I'll go and explain to the girls' Bex said.

I nodded gratefully. I was alone with Zach.

I turned towards him, keeping my voice low as I said 'Thank you'

'No problem' he said grimly. 'I know you didn't want to do that'

I shifted uncomfortably.

'I had to say you looked pretty hot though' He smirked at me.

I smacked him on the arm before walking slowly back to my room.

I found myself pausing outside, not sure what my friends were going to say, not wanting to know.

However before I could step through the door someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned round to face Mr Solomon.

'Ms Morgan can I have… A word' His voice was serious and I couldn't say anything but walk down the hallway towards him.

'I'm not going to tell your mother' he didn't show any emotion.

'Oh…' I said numbly.

'This isn't a favour for you Ms Morgan, it's for your mother, she doesn't need to know and I know you won't do anything like this ever again' I nodded my head aggressively at his words.

He tapped me gently on the back. 'Get back to your room and write me a paper on how your mission SHOULD have gone today'

I gave him a small smile and nodded again as I trekked back to my room, taking a deep breath before entering.

I was grateful they didn't question me. Instead I got sympathetic smiles which I kind of welcomed after the day I'd had.

I scrubbed at my face ferociously trying to get the horrible tint of green off my face.

'Here let me do it' Macey grinned at me as she got out her more expensive makeup wipes and began dabbing at my face.

'Thanks Macey' I sighed.

'It's all our fault you know, you've got nothing to be sorry for' Macey said awkwardly, apologies weren't her thing.

I shook my head 'I agreed to it, it's fine, I just want to forget about it, whenever I think about it I feel sick'

'Urm Cam' Bex interrupted from across the room by the window. 'Can you remember what that model scout man looked like?'

'Who? Henry?' I asked confused.

'Yeah…' Bex replied 'Because I may be mistaken but he's outside the Gallagher Academy gates…'

I ran over to the window, just reaching it before Liz and Macey. 'Oh my gosh' I breathed as I saw Henry talking to one of the guards at the gate. He looked angry.

'He must be mad about me leaving the modelling job early… or that I did crap' I said shaking.

'How does he know I even go to school here?' I asked suddenly.

I saw Bex's gaze switch guiltily to the floor 'I may have mentioned it in an email'

'It's fine, he won't get in' laughed Macey, forgetting that not that long ago we'd said the same thing about her.

Before I could say anything a siren pierced the air.

'CODE RED, CODE RED'

'Cammie! Cammie calm down!' Bex yelled at me over the thumping noise of the alarm that pulsed through my head. I was either on the verge of fainting or hyperventilating, both seemed a good escape from what I knew was going to happen. I was busted.

Taking deep breaths I looked back out of the window. The man was actually trying to force his way through the gates, obviously unaware that the guards had more than fifty years of spy training.

I fell down onto the floor rocking back and forth, trying to think of a plan, but it was impossible.

'Cam, he's going!' Liz said in her timid voice that was almost drowned out by all the noise.

I peeked over the edge of the window and actually allowed myself to breath as I saw a furious Henry marching back the way he'd come and sure enough the piercing sirens stopped.

I exhaled deeply as I fell back down to the floor in relief.

I made my way to my mom's office, my legs were shaking and I actually had to put all my concentration into walking straight and not falling down.

I sighed as I ran straight into Zach.

'Woah, Gallagher Girl, what's up?' He took my hands in his, making my hands tremble even more.

'What are you doing here?' I whispered. I couldn't look him in the eyes. It was like he knew everything about me, he'd seen me vulnerable, he'd seen me sad, and I'd just seen Zach.

'I was just on my way to get a book out of the library for our CoveOps homework, but then I ran into a girl who looks like she's about to pass out cold on the floor'

I gave a weak smile.

'So are you going to tell me what's up?' He whispered, even though we were in the middle of an empty hallway with no other rooms or people in sight.

I hesitated, I didn't know if I could trust him, I didn't know if he'd laugh or mock me, I didn't know him.

I sighed as I said 'It's the model agent, he tried to get into the school, probably to yell at me for upsetting one of the clients, or for being a bad model, or maybe I didn't look right…' I babbled on until I felt my voice crack and tears were flowing down my cheeks.

'I was on my way to my mom's office to find out if she knows about what the code red was REALLY for… if she knows what I did' I finished, my voice now an incoherent mumble.

I cringed as Zach laughed, but then I realised It wasn't mocking, it was kind of soothing, as if I were worrying about nothing.

I didn't even have time to compose myself before I felt Zach's lips touch mine gently as my tears brushed against his skin and then he pulled away slightly, looking me straight in the eyes. I struggled to keep the staring contest going, his eyes were amazingly intense.

But then he blinked and I quickly looked down again, running my hand through my hair in despair before he grabbed it back and held it again, his thumbs rubbing in soothing circles against the backs of my hands.

'For a spy you really are silly' He smiled.

I glared at him, about to snatch my hands out of his grasp but he grabbed them tighter.

His face was now a blurry haze as I struggled to blink away my tears and carry on glaring at the same time.

'Cammie, listen to me, your mom doesn't know the real reason there was a code red'

'What?' I croaked in disbelief, feeling a little colour come back into my cheeks and my hands steadied, but not completely, I waited for him to elaborate.

'They just think it was some nutter trying to get in here, because he's a civilian they set off the code red just encase, he didn't even say why he was trying to get in, like I said, they just thought he was some random nutter'

'But… but how do you know?' I said faintly.

He raised his eyebrows smugly and said 'Spy'

I took one of my hands out of his and hit him in the chest hard. He didn't even flinch, it felt like I'd just hit a wall but I pretended it hadn't hurt me at all.

He laughed 'Okay so, Mr Solomon told me'

I finally relaxed. If Mr Solomon had told him then it would defiantly be true. I stumbled a little as my whole body relaxed and I felt Zach come closer and steady me.

'Cammie you need to stop worrying' his breath was warm against my face. 'Just forget about what's happened, it will all go back to normal soon'

I smiled up at him wanting to believe his words.

'Come on' he said putting his arm casually around my waist supporting me as he lead me down the corridor the way I'd come 'Come with me to the library, I'll help you do the extra homework Mr Solomon set you now that you don't need to go to your moms office'

I paused suddenly. 'How do you know that Mr Solomon set me extra homework?'

He raised his eyebrows again in an infuriating way and said 'Spy'. I knew better than to hit him this time so I just followed him along the empty corridors to the library.

I wiped under my eyes getting rid of the stray tears before he gently took my hand and lead me into the library that was packed full of Gallagher Girls as it always was in the evenings, most of them staying in there well into the night as they caught up with the kind of homework that takes hours and doesn't just get measured with a grade. That didn't stop them staring at the fact that Zach happened to be one of the only boys in the entire school, and I was holding his hand.

Zach tugged me to the only empty table that happened to be tucked tightly into the corner, deep within the shadows, the same table we'd had our 'study date' a few months before.

I got out pens and paper, making extra sure it wasn't evapopaper. Zach just grinned as he watched me organise my stuff.

'I thought you were doing homework too' I whispered quietly ignoring the glares from the seventh grade girls at the table next to us who looked like they were struggling to write a paper about The Gallagher Academy in the 1980's, a paper I had aced back when I was that age.

'Ok, I lied, I was actually coming to find you, I knew you would freak out about the code red' Zach grinned guiltily.

I would usually have been annoyed at the fact I had been followed or that I was so predictable but it actually made me feel kind of nice that he cared, and that he'd told me the truth for once rather than fobbing me off with excuses and his classic 'Spy' line.

I began to work, Zach giving me little pointers as I wrote about blending into crowds and looking around corners, everything I would and should have done earlier today.

'I tried to follow you earlier, I was worried something like this would happen I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time' Zach admitted to me.

'Zach, it's my fault, no one else's' I sighed.

'You should stop trying to take the blame' Zach said, almost angrily.

I didn't reply as I continued to work silently on my paper, feeling Zach gradually calm down.

'Sorry' Zach sighed finally. 'It just makes me so angry that someone took advantage of you like that'

'It's fine, it's over now' I said, almost hopefully.

He nodded.

'I've finished my paper' I yawned glancing at the clock that said it was three in the morning as if I didn't already know… or feel it.

I noticed Zach yawn too and to my surprise when I looked around the amount of people in the room had considerably lessened.

He took my hand and we stumbled out the room together. I was hardly looking where I was going I was that tired. Zach was unusually quiet too as we walked slowly through the corridors. I started in surprise as I realised we were outside Zach's room. Zach opened the door and tugged me in, I was so tired I had no idea what I was doing. He pulled me over to one of the beds and I literally collapsed down on it.

I sighed and curled up into a ball, his bed was so much comfier than mine!

'I better go back to my room' I mumbled.

'The rest of the guys are still in the library they won't be back until later, just relax Gallagher Girl'

His voice was just a distant hum, but soon enough his body was curled around mine, his arms around my waist. I felt his breath at the back of my head, it was even and steady. I felt him nudge off my shoes and then he lay back down beside me.

Then I felt his pressure against my body lessen and he became still. I was in my tightest jeans and my uncomfiest jacket but somehow my body became relaxed and still as well, and I fell asleep.

I woke with a start as I heard a distant creek in the background. Someone's body was pressed against me and then I remembered I'd fallen asleep in Zach's room. The buttons on my jeans pressed uncomfortably against my stomach.

'Ahem!' Someone cleared their throat loudly.

'Grant, sh!' I heard someone whisper.

I sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, trying to smooth down my bed hair.

Zach felt me stir and I noticed he began to sit up.

'Well, I hope we didn't wake you two' I saw Grant raise his eyebrows sarcastically, but he gave me a small smile.

'Oh my gosh I'm so sorry' I blurted, jumping off the bed. 'I was so tired… I came back here with Zach… I fell asleep and…' Grant's eyebrows were rising higher and higher as I stammered on.

'Calm down Cammie, they're just being idiots' mumbled Zach who seemed completely unfazed.

Grant laughed 'So how come you can bring girls back to your room and we can't'

'You don't have a girl, remember?' Zach said grumpily.

'Cammie come lay down again' Zach said gently.

I shook my head as I stuffed my feet into my shoes. 'My roommates will be going mental wondering where I am' I gasped. 'I have to go back'

'I guess' Zach mumbled irritated.

'I'll walk you back' Zach offered.

'No it's fine, I'll see you later in class' I said quickly as I darted out the door.

I scolded myself as I realised this basically gave Zach a permanent deal to mock me for the rest of my life. How the hell did I fall asleep in his room?

I took a deep breath as I entered my room, ready to quickly change into my pyjamas and go straight back to sleep, it was already five in the morning!

As soon as I opened the door though I was blinded by the bright light.

'Cammie, thank god!' Liz cried. 'Where have you been?'

'Liz!' Bex scolded and I suddenly noticed there was something wrong.

'What is it?' I said quickly, bracing myself, knowing if it was bad enough to keep Macey awake meant it was VERY bad.

'It's Henry' Liz whispered as if he were here listening to our conversation. 'He sent an email, he said you have to do the Vouge shoot… or else'


	4. I Ran

**A/N: Didn't get so many reviews that time… please do review so I know that you're still enjoying the story… but thanks to those who did review it's great seeing your ideas and feedback, I take them all into account! Extra special thanks to Kaylee who gave me some great story line ideas!**

**So as promised this is an exciting chapter, I wanted a bit of variation because the previous one wasn't a very exciting one. Not a lot of Zammie but I promise the next chapter will be FULL of it! Enjoy!**

'Or else what?' I whispered my voice barely audible.

'Well Cammie, when you entered the Vouge competition…'

'I didn't enter' I interrupted.

Bex carried on ignoring me. 'There are rules, you were chosen out of all the applicants, and if you don't do it then you're breaking the rules… It could put the Gallagher Academy in danger'

'Well you've always been rules optional' I added, only to get ignored again.

'Cam, It's just one shoot, it won't be like the other one, this one is a proper established company, think of the positives… one thousand girls entered… they chose you'

'It's not fair' I whined. 'All those girls were dying to do it, can't they just choose one of them instead'

'Well Cam, that agent gets money out of it too, so he's not going to suggest another model is he?'

She had a point.

'What do I do then?' I said, my voice coming out hoarse and pleading.

'Well we've been planning and we think we should tell your mom that we entered you into a contest, and you won. That way you don't need to tell her about the agency, you don't need to tell her about the other job and she thinks it was our fault… which it was'

'But Mr Solomon knows' I sighed.

'He won't say anything, this shoots on a Saturday so like he said before it's none of his concern, and it's obviously going to be a… decent… shoot'

'Also' Liz chipped in 'I emailed him back and asked if you did this job then would be take you off the Agency trial early so you never have to do more jobs, and he said yes because it was such a big job!'

That did it for me.

'Mom' I started as we sat down for dinner on Sunday night.

'Macey entered me for a modelling competition' I rolled my eyes as if to say it was totally not my thing.

'Oh really' my mom said barely listening 'That's nice'. I knew she was thinking that obviously I hadn't won.

'Well I won… I have to do a photoshoot for Vouge' I said my voice breaking, trying to stop myself from crying and telling her to get me out of it.

'Wow' my mom breathed as she actually turned to face me. 'Are you sure it's legit, not a scam?'

'No' I said, wishing it was.

'Well then, I guess we'll have to see what we can do, when is it?'

'Next Saturday' I said holding my breath.

'But that's your birthday' my mom frowned. 'Are you sure that's what you want to be doing on your birthday? Posing in front of a camera? I just don't know if you'll enjoy it'

I wanted to tell her everything, about the other shoot, and the pushy Agent, about never wanting to step in front of a camera again.

'I'm really excited' I lied. 'It's exactly what I want to do'

'If that's what you want' smiled my mother. I wasn't sure if me and my mom had drifted so far apart that she couldn't even tell if I was lying anymore or if I had just become a better liar.

As soon as I walked out of the door feeling sick after my mom had attempted to make a Lasagne I bumped straight into Zach.

'Hi Zach' I said smiling, but letting my face fall as I realised he wasn't smiling back.

'Macey says you're doing another photoshoot' Zach stated like it wasn't a question.

'Yes, but…' I started ready to explain.

'I thought you were better than that Cammie, I thought you'd remain committed to being a spy after… the last time. I thought you hated it. I trusted you would never do it again'

'But Zach, you don't understand' I pleaded.

'Don't you dare tell me I don't understand, I understand fine! Just don't expect me to help you this time' He yelled as he stormed off.

The next week was a nightmare. Zach ignored me. My friends sympathised with me, but I could feel their secret bubbling excitement about me being in Vouge. My mom was ecstatic. Mr Solomon was disappointed.

The situation was so complicated now that even I couldn't understand it, but I just wanted to drag everyone into a room and explain my side of the story, the whole truth.

I planned and plotted, thinking of ways to get out of it, but nothing came, and I knew this Vouge shoot was the easy way out, I couldn't let my mom find out about the underwear shoot or even worse, that the Gallagher Academy's secrets were in danger.

Saturday came around far too quickly. I would have rather lived with everyone hating me for a year than stand in front of a camera for five minutes. The weather reflected my mood; outside the green had been covered in white crisp snow, the grey of the walls now piled with mounds of ice that made them look even taller.

'Happy Birthday!' My friends cried in unison as I sat up in bed.

'Thanks guys' I smiled.

'What lovely weather to wake up to on your birthday!' Said Liz excitedly.

'Yeah!' I lied.

They all had lovely presents for me, Macey spent far too much as usual, my closet was suddenly full of designer clothes ranging from scarfs to dresses.

'I thought you could wear this today' Macey brought out some new designer jeans and completed it with cute cashmere mittens, a hat and a scarf'

'That's great Macey, thanks' I smiled.

Liz got me books, managing to somehow pick up the one book missing from my 'Gallagher Academy Through The Ages' series. Bex getting me a brand new range of makeup.

'This is all so great, thanks!' I said again.

I got ready for the day dressing in my warmest clothes; once again practicality was winning over looking good.

My mom brought me clothes too, so many that along with Macey's couldn't possibly fit in my closet.

As the hours crept on the photoshoot came closer and closer.

'Time to go' my mom called to us through the door.

'I wish we could come' mumbled Bex.

'I wish you could come too' I sighed. 'My mom's checking out that it's all legit then she's going to the CIA base which is half an hour away so she can update them on the progress of the school or something, then she's coming back to pick me up'

'You sound really upset that you have to do this' Liz sighed 'It will be over soon, don't worry'

'I know' I said not wanting to say the real reason I was upset was because of Zach. I hadn't seen him all day, he hadn't wished me happy birthday. Luckily my friends didn't pick up on It; I was getting good at hiding my feelings.

'Hurry up!' My mom called again and I rushed through the door with one last withering look at my friends.

'I'm so excited!' said my mom.

'Me too!' I lied. I was pretty sure most stuff I said now was a lie.

We arrived at the studio in Langley in record time.

'Ah, our competition winner! Henry said you were always on time, very reliable, come with us and we'll get your make up done!' A kind lady greeted me by the door.

'Henry?' My mom whispered to me.

'The person who ran the competition' I muttered crossing my fingers.

'Well kiddo, it all looks good here, I'm going to go check in at Langley, I'll come pick you up in an hour' she whispered as I was led away. I could only manage a nod with the horrible nausea that I suddenly felt.

I was dragged into a room, the makeup artist hurried with my makeup only doing the basics but going mad with my hair as she backcombed it into a style that I totally couldn't pull off, and that would be hell to brush out later.

I was ushered into a room with just a single photographer this time, everyone else must have left because the studio was already set up, the lights burning bright ready to penetrate my skin. I felt more alone than I'd ever felt before which is saying something for a girl who spends weeks at The Gallagher Academy before term starts wondering the dusty hallways on her own.

'We'll start simple' the photographer muttered as if he wished he were any place except there.

I couldn't help but wonder if all photographers were such arses.

I did a few simple poses that I remembered from the other shoot, the photographer granting me a few satisfied grunts as he snapped away and my face reddened from the heat.

'Let's spice this up' he said suddenly, a faint flicker of excitement coming over his face.

'I've got your portfolio here; can we try some of this?' I hadn't even known I had a portfolio but he got up a picture of me on screen, except it wasn't me, not really.

The girl on the screen had cheekbones to die for, her skin gleamed as if she'd bathed in Vaseline, her hair was impossibly shiny and her legs so lean that they were only bone. But it wasn't just a girl, it was me at the same time. My stomach lurched sickly as I realised it was a picture from the other shoot, except it had been photo shopped.

'You… you want me to do that pose?' I muttered pointing at the picture.

'I don't just want you to do it hun, I want you to be it'

I pulled at my clothes awkwardly as he looked me up and down.

'I don't think you understand' the photographer snarled at me. 'Get those clothes off, I've got a job to do'

And then he did something I can't quite believe. He slapped me hard around the face. I gasped as the sound echoed round the room and I brought my hand up to my throbbing cheek. I knew I could retaliate, easy. But I knew that would also get my mom in trouble if a photographer was found beaten up by a sixteen year old girl. So I did the thing I'm sure most sixteen year old girls would have done. I ran.

I found a room opposite, my observant eyes noticing the lock as I opened the door and threw my body in locking it behind me. I heard the photographer mutter some curse words outside the door before footsteps faded away.

I looked around the dark room noticing it was some kind of cupboard with a tiny window on the wall.

I heard footsteps approaching and I held my breath, except it wasn't the sound I'd been dreading.

'You don't understand, I researched that photographer and he's got a criminal record, Cammie could be in trouble' It was the unmistakable sound of Zach's voice.

'Well we need to find her before we do anything drastic' my mom's calm voice replied.

I would have gone out there, I wanted to hug my mom and tell her I was fine, but I was scared. I didn't know if the photographer was still there, and I was embarrassed.

'Oh my gosh' breathed my mom.

And my heart stopped. I knew then that the photographer was probably long gone, and I knew he'd probably left the picture of me on the screen. I knew my mom must be looking at it.

'You've got some explaining to do Zachary' My mom's voice sounded hoarse and I couldn't tell if she was angry or upset.

'No time, we need to find her, she's in trouble!' Zach cried.

I was about to leap up then and run out, I couldn't stand the worry in their voices, I would have leaped up, but then a cold hand covered my mouth and I felt a painful pull against my stomach. I looked into the eyes of the photographer. I realised there were two entrances to the cupboard. I cursed myself for being so careless.

There was one thing stopping me attacking him, and that was that my mom was less than ten metres away and I didn't want to get her into trouble, she'd probably be scrutinised for taking her spy daughter to a modelling shoot and for putting the Gallagher Academy in danger. I wasn't going to give her away.

So I acted like a normal sixteen year old girl would do when a deluded photographer is holding her by the mouth and tugging on her rib cage. I played scared and I stayed still.

'Is there a problem?' The woman from earlier must have come up to check on me.

'Yes, you're photographer has taken my daughter!' my mom screeched and I heard a shocked silence.

'Oh my gosh' the woman breathed. 'this is… oh my gosh, I'll go and call the police and…'

'No!' My mom and Zach both said.

'We already have' my mom assured her. I knew that probably was code for she'd called the Gallagher Girl Alumni instead.

But then a sickening feeling overcame me as I felt the photographer's hands creep up to my ribs. I knew what he was going to do then. And he wouldn't do it.

It must have happened in less than twenty seconds. My foot flew into his chest and I felt him stumble. I knocked his head into something relishing that I had made his head bleed. He staggered against the door and then I heard my mom shout.

'Did you hear that? It came from here!'

The door was about to be forced open. I took one look at the sick man and knew I'd been careless, there was a civilian who didn't know I was a Gallagher Girl and I'd just given him a head injury with a move that even experienced CIA find hard to master. My mom was going to be disappointed in me to say the least, I couldn't stand to be around her right then, I couldn't stand to be around the man's limp body, so I threw open the window forcing my legs through it and then just as the door opened and someone cried 'Cammie!' I jumped.

I was flying. I realised with a sudden dread I had been on the second floor. A piercing scream came from somewhere and it took a while until I realised it was from me and my leg hit painfully against the floor, too hard.

I sank into the snow that had now got a few centimetres taller, large flakes were still falling. I stumbled up ignoring the piercing pain in my ankle and ran, I had to make sure the coast was clear because the woman would probably call an ambulance and the cops. Large woods coated in white were by the side of the building and I ran into them, I had to get away, I felt sick as I realised what could have happened but I also felt sick when I realised what I'd done, I'd put my sisterhood in danger by knocking out a full grown man.

I carried on running and eventually the pain began to dull in my leg. I didn't know where I was anymore, white surrounded me and I doubted even the best spy in the world would know how to get out of here. I deserved what I got; my mom would probably kill me if I didn't freeze out here anyway.

I shivered and I looked down to where I saw my jeans were soaked through, the cold seeping through my bones. It made me weak as I trudged through the snow. My probably sprained ankle seemed like a minor problem now as my walking slowed and large shivers ran down my spine causing my teeth to chatter.

'Mom' I called out weakly, knowing there was no hope.

'Zach' I called, my voice barely a whisper as black dots clouded my vision. I was so cold. It was only then I realised I wouldn't survive out here, I'd been stupid to run away, my mom would rather me endanger the sisterhood than die for it. But it would be better in the long run, the woman probably hadn't seen me so they could make up any story about how a full grown man lay bleeding in a cupboard, they wouldn't have been able to explain a sixteen year old standing over the body. It was worth it.

I fell onto the ground behind a tree, trying to shelter some of the chilling wind. I immediately regretted it as the cold seeped through my sweater.

'Zach' I called again, my lips barely able to move. I wouldn't even have the chance to explain to him how I loved him before I died, I wouldn't be able to explain why I'd done the shoot. I'd been trying to protect the Academy, if the Agency got mad there was no doubt they'd have caused attention to us. It was then I realised that I'd died for a good cause, the Gallagher Academy was safe, and my mom wasn't going to get blamed.

I let a small smile curl over my lips as I let out one last final shiver and then the world went black.

I woke up, my face was so cold it was like my lips were frozen shut, my chest heaved as I tried to get oxygen into my frozen body. I couldn't even think straight as I just saw blurs of white surrounding me.

'Cammie!' a voice I recognised was calling me.

'Zach' I spluttered, the effort of trying to speak making me gasp for air.

His voice was getting further away as he continued to call my name.

'Zach' I murmured again helplessly.

I couldn't let him get away. I raised my aching arm, it felt like I was trying to lift a car. I put my fingers to my mouth and let out a feeble whistle, but it sliced through the air and it was enough to stop the footsteps that were going in the wrong direction.

I tried again but I couldn't do it anymore and my hand dropped back down limply to my side.

The footsteps were speeding up and were coming in my direction now though. I heard a gasp and then something fell against me. I gasped at the pain it caused through my aching body.

'Cammie stay with me' the voice was strict and controlling.

'I'm… sorry… Zach' my voice was barely a whisper.

'Sh Cammie, don't try talking you might be injured'.

'I… didn't want… to… do… the shoot…' I stuttered.

'I know' Zach soothed. 'Now shush'

He shrugged off his jacket despite me trying to protest.

He lifted me gently but it didn't stop the numbing pain from wracking through my body as I cried out in pain.

'Sorry' Zach whispered sadly as he pulled his jacket over me trying to be as gentle as possible.

He picked me up before I knew what he was doing.

He cried out 'Oh my gosh Cammie, you're freezing, I didn't know it was this bad!'

'Put… me… down… I'll make… you cold…' I stuttered.

Zach just held me closer and I felt a little warmth seep into my soaking wet clothes.

He began to run but the pain that went through my body was unbearable, almost like all my bones were broken. I cried out in agony and he slowed.

'Talk… to me…' I whispered. 'What's… happened…'

'Well, the photographer's been 'arrested' apparently he tried to do… that… with another model too. Your mom's still out looking but she's the other edge of the forest' He paused. 'You've been here all night, I… I thought I'd lost you… why did you run?'

He spoke slow but I found it hard to distinguish the words as they blended together in an annoying buzz.

'I thought it would be easier… to explain… if a sixteen year old girl hadn't beaten… a grown man… up… and… I got… lost…' my voice was fading off and the black dots appeared again.

'Cammie stay with me' Zach was commanding me again but I was just so cold.

I took breaths as my lungs felt like they were collapsing in. I couldn't stay awake any longer and my eyes fluttered shut.

I heard the familiar blades of a helicopter and I felt myself lifted up.

Wet clothes were stripped off me and I felt the warm and soft clothes being put against my clammy cold skin.

'Cammie sweetie, we're just warming you up okay, you're going to be fine, can you drink this water for me?' My mom's soothing voice filled my ears and my hair was smoothed back away from my cold face.

I shook my head.

'Cammie please drink this water for me you're badly dehydrated' Her voice was so pleading. I tilted my head forward and she supported the back of my head, her other hand lifting a cup up to my numb lips. I sipped at the water but it tasted almost sickly to me. I spat it back out into the cup in disgust.

'Cammie sweetie if you don't drink we're going to have to put an IV in your hand' I didn't care if they had to put five IV's in my hand I just wanted to sleep.

'Sleep' I murmured numbly.

'No Cammie, please stay awake for me' I heard her plead again.

'Okay' I agreed irritably. 'Did I do the right thing?' I had to know if she was proud of me.

'Of course not' my mom scolded. 'You did a completely reckless and stupid thing, I know about everything that's happened, the stuff you should have told me in the first place… but it's over now kiddo and I'm so, so proud of you for running, not that I'm happy with it, but we were able to make up a good excuse in the end… but… I thought I'd lost you'

'Mom, I love you'

'I love you too Cammie, please don't ever put me through that again' I felt her stroke the stray strands of hair away from my face.

'Mom I can't breathe' I gasped finally feeling the sharp pains as my stomach rose up and down.

'We think you've broken you're ribs sweetie, and your ankle, just try to keep breathing normally'

I finally felt the helicopter lift off from the ground and another blanket was placed over me as I finally felt the warmth begin to clutch at my skin.

'It will be over soon' Zach mumbled. 'I promise'

I hoped he was right.

'And… happy birthday'


	5. The Plan

**A/N: So a bit of Zammie and happiness in this chapter to prepare for the EXCITEMENT that's coming in the next chapter! ;) Thanks to Kaylee, I have to credit her hugely because she came up with the idea that I'll be using in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews they're all amazing, it seemed like you all wanted more Zammie rather than adventure so I put in this little chapter for you lot, excitement and Zammie COMBINED will be in the next chapter though. This chapters a little short it's to make up for the next chapter which is going to be a long one. Read + Review pleaaaaaaase! Enjoy!**

I stirred as something brushed against my face. My whole body ached but I felt thankful for the thick smooth blankets that enveloped me.

'Who is that?' I murmured weakly as someone touched my face again.

'Just me Gallagher Girl' I felt the mattress drop a little beside me and soon enough Zach's body was gently pressed against me.

'I'm sorry to wake you, and I know you need your sleep but I need to show you something'

'It's eleven at night, can't this wait until tomorrow?' I said grumpily as Zach's hands began pulling me up.

'I'm sorry but it really can't'

I grumbled as Zach helped me out of bed, supporting most of my weight. 'I'm quite capable of getting out of bed by myself Zach'

'Okay, Okay, sorry' He let go of me and I carefully lifted myself up. I noticed a pin sized hole in my hand where an IV had obviously been put in earlier and I realised I no longer felt thirsty. My ankle was heavily strapped up but it just felt like a dull numbing pain, nothing that couldn't be endured.

'Here, I don't want to get told off for you getting cold again' he said as he draped a thick blanket over my shoulders and I pulled it in around me.

'Where the hell are we going Zach?' I said, slightly excited now despite myself.

'You'll see' He whispered as he took me through the corridors, his arm tightly around my shoulders as if he thought I was suddenly just going to collapse.

Zach dragged me through the corridors and we climbed stairs until we reached the top floor. Light streamed in through to a secluded room, the large window taking up most of the wall. Zach pulled me into it.

We sat crossed legged on the floor and I leaned into Zach's chest. I noticed him shiver and I pulled half of the blanket over Zach's shoulders.

'I'm sorry' I hung my head, unable to look him in the eyes.

'For what?' Zach scoffed.

'For not telling you about the shoot, for being careless' I shrugged.

'Cammie, I'm the one who should be apologising, I should have figured it out sooner, I should have found you sooner, I should have…' He trailed off unsure what to say next.

'It doesn't matter, it's done now and thanks to you I'm still here' I said firmly.

'Well, I brought you up here for a reason other than to say I'm sorry' admitted Zach.

'Really?' I asked curiously.

'Well technically it is still your birthday…' I gasped as Zach brought out a tiny box, not a Tiffany blue that Macey would later point out but I fingered the box gently and finally pulled off the top. Inside there lay a delicate silver necklace, a C had been engraved on the front and on the back were words so tiny that I struggled to read them but as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that it read 'I love you' in the most beautifully written calligraphy.

'I'm sorry it's late and I'm sorry this has probably been the worst birthday you've ever had but…' He mumbled on obviously trying to work out my reaction.

'It was the worst birthday ever' I admitted and watched as Zach's face fell. 'But now it's the best'

I smiled as I held out the necklace so that Zach could tie it round my neck. He brushed my hair away, his hand resting against my face a little longer than necessary as he did up the clasp. It was as light as a feather but it felt heavy against my chest.

'I love you too, encase you were wondering' I smiled. 'I promise I won't run like that again'

'There won't be an again' Zach assured me. 'Because next time I'll be there with you'

I leaned back into Zach but he tilted my head up and kissed me gently on the lips.

'You were so brave today… I just feel like I should have done more…'

'What are you talking about?' I argued. 'You saved me'

'It just makes my blood boil when I think about what could of happened' I could hear the anger in Zach's voice and I felt the heat rising up his neck.

'But it didn't' I said, shivering a little at the memory.

'I know' Zach smiled a little.

'Anyway, I better give you your birthday cake, don't laugh!'

Zach brought out a tiny little cupcake and I smiled as I saw my name written across it in Zach's handwritten scrawl.

'You should stick to being a spy' I laughed as I prodded the cake to check it was edible.

Zach sighed as we ate the cake in silence.

'I don't want to take you back, but I'll probably get killed if the nurses find out you're missing'

'Screw them' I laughed as I finished off the cake and my head crept back to Zach's chest.

We listened to the clock tower in Roseville strike twelve times. 'Well I guess it's not my birthday anymore'

'It doesn't matter, I'll be treating you like this every day from now on' Zach winked.

'I like it up here' I admitted. 'It's… peaceful'

'No one know about it except me, I come here to think some times' Zach shrugged as if he'd just told me his biggest secret.

It was silent for a while as we listening to the wind whistle past outside.

I looked up at Zach and saw an expression that told me he was wondering if he should tell me something.

'What is it?' I said impatiently.

'Cammie, do you promise me you won't be mad?'

'Well, not really, it depends on what you've done' I said raising my eyebrows sarcastically.

'Well, I guess you'll find out either way when you have Bex as a friend' Zach sighed.

'We're going to get revenge on the agency' He continued.

'What Zach?' I cried in disbelief as I entangled myself from him and pulled away suddenly.

'We were thinking about sneaking into the agency at night and getting Liz to delete the… pictures… of you from the shoot you did'

'No Zach, it's not worth it' I said stiffly.

Zach's face filled with sudden rage. 'Look what they did to you Cammie, they can't get away with this, the photos haven't been published yet so if we delete them then there's no way for them to put them online for the Juicy Couture company'

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees, wrapping my arms tightly around me.

My eyes filled with unwanted tears as I said 'No Zach, I don't care, I don't want you to do it'

Zach shuffled closer to me. 'So you want pictures of you like that to be published everywhere?' Zach shrugged in disgust.

'Of course not… but it's not worth the risk'

'Cammie there is no risk, the agency will only have basic protection and we'll triple check everything, we'll be really careful Cam'

'Fine, if there's no risk, you'll let me come with you'

Zach shook his head aggressively. 'No, you're recovering from hyperthermia, I'm not letting you risk your health'

'Well that didn't stop you bringing me up here' I argued.

'That's different' Zach said shakily, knowing he was almost defeated.

'I'm coming with you' I stated firmly.

'Fine, but you stay with me the whole time' Zach said equally as firmly.

'I'm not a kid Zach' I said grumpily.

'And I'm not willing to lose you again' Zach's voice became sad and I knew I would be the one to give in.

'Fine' I said sighing. 'When do we leave?'

'Tomorrow'


	6. On A Mission

**A/N: Wahey, a quick update!**

**Ok so this one is a MASSIVE Zammie AND ACTION. I feel like I'm straying a little far off plot so I'm going to make sure the next chapter is very related to the whole modelling aspect of the story, I've got some great ideas. Also if you've read my other stories you'll know I used a similar idea for this one so I'm really sorry if it's a bit repetitive but I promise the next chapter will be very original.**

**Just want to say Kaylee your ideas are amazing, you should deffo one hundred percent try writing a story I bet you could come up with some great ideas, I will defiantly take your ideas into account and this story is going to quite long I think because it's going really well so far so I might use your ideas later on if you don't mind of course. ;)**

**I'm actually really scared of posting this chapter because it's a bit dark and I know people like Zach and Cammie to be happy but I promiseeeee there is more happiness to come and I think this is the last dark and angsty chapter there will be in which Cammie and Zach get injured or hurt if you know what I mean! So yeah, lot of happiness to come basically.**

**Loving the reviews, if you have any plot ideas for me please do share them. Thanks again!**

'So it's get in, get out' Bex said clearly as we sat in a circle on the floor of our room.

It had been a long day, I'd been allowed to miss lessons today so that basically meant I had more time to plan tonight's mission. When I'd finally been discharged from the hospital I'd gone straight up to our room to read through the paperwork Liz had already prepared for the mission, apparently it couldn't be done without memorising the paperwork. It was unbelievable how precise and planned Liz could be and I found myself reading about where I should be every second of the mission. It was easy to see which parts were influenced by Zach as I read that I would be at least ten feet away from the action at all times. By the time I was done editing it I was happy with the fact I now had a more involved role in the mission. Zach wasn't.

'I'm still not sure about Cammie being put on lookout' Zach mumbled.

'Oh Zach, she'll be with you, I thought that's what you wanted' Bex sighed.

'But it's one of the most dangerous bits!' Zach argued. 'Can't she stay and monitor outside with you Bex?'

'I am here you know' I said angrily. 'I'll be fine Zach'

Zach sighed but didn't push the subject any further as we confirmed our roles.

Me and Zach were to be lookout in the room that Liz and Jonas would use to hack into the laptop and delete the pictures. Bex, Macey and Grant were going to be lookout for the outside of the agency.

As I smelt the familiar mustiness of my favourite secret passageway the fear of what we were about to do finally sunk in and I gripped tighter onto Zach's hand.

'It's not too late to turn back now you know?' Zach murmured hopefully.

'You're not getting rid of me that easily' I replied calmly.

As soon as we were outside the agency I felt a shiver run down my spine, it was kind of like the place where it had all started, the place that had nearly ruined my life, but it was also the place where it would all end.

I pointed up at the window on the top floor where a light beamed bright. 'Looks like someone's still here'

'No, I think they just left the light on, I monitored all the staff emails and they're at a conference tonight' Liz replied firmly.

I tightened the equipment belt around my waist cursing the fact that Bex had forced me into the tightest black leggings she owned.

Bex, Macey and Grant began to disable the alarms and unlock the doors. Me, Zach, Liz and Jonas went over the plans again.

'So it's straight up to the room where the main laptop is, delete the photos, straight back out again?' I asked Liz, checking my memory wasn't letting me down.

'That's right' agreed Liz as we held our breathe, dreading the piercing cry of an alarm as Zach nudged open the door. We were met with silence.

As we trudged through the corridors varying our pace, our footsteps sounded too loud against the polished stone floor.

'Duck!' I cried out as a red alarm missed Liz's head by inches.

'Nice one' Stuttered Jonas who looked way out of his comfort zone.

Zach's hand seemed to find mine in the dark as we crawled along the floor, laying low as the red light scanned millimetres above our head. Luckily my coordination made up for the lack of Liz's and I was able to push and shove her safely past the lasers.

'Who would have thought a model agency would have such high security' Zach mumbled.

'Well I guess they have important documents here' Liz replied shrugging, her shoulder narrowly missing the laser as I shoved her out the way.

'Oopsie Daisy!' Liz's cheerful voice echoed around the room.

We finally got through main room and we were able to stand in the corridor's thanks to the lack of security.

'This is it' finally whispered Liz pointing at a door. We'd been climbing the stairs for over half an hour for fear of using the elevator. It also so happened that the computer was on the top floor.

My body swayed a little and I had to steady myself by grabbing onto Zach. My body was aching like hell, pulsing pain making me clutch at my broken ribs. I guess when the nurse had said to take it easy she would have excluded climbing twelve flights of stairs.

'Woah, Cammie, are you okay?' Zach steadied me.

'Just… Tired' I tried to say but it came out more of a hoarse croak. How embarrassing, we weren't even at the most difficult part of the mission yet and I was already tired.

'Maybe you and Zach should wait here' Liz said worriedly as I collapsed onto one of the steps.

'No, Zach you go I'll wait here' I stated.

'I can't leave you here Cam' I could see Zach was torn.

'Just go Zach' I said firmly 'No one's around, I'll just wait here for a bit and catch my breath'

'Okay well we're just down the hallway, okay? Room 124, just come when you're feeling a little better' said Liz as she and Jonas walked away.

With one last sorry backwards glance Zach followed behind them.

I leaned my head against the banister feeling the cold metal press against my temple. I took deep breaths feeling the stabbing pain turn into the usual painful numbing sensation that was normal for me now.

I took one last steadying breath before I stood up ready to go and find the others. That was until I heard the voices and I suddenly realised the meeting may not have been in another building.

'Well that meeting was a waste of my time, I can't wait to get down the pub tonight'

I didn't stop to listen, I ran down the way I'd seen the others go, cursing as I passed every single number imaginable except room 124.

I finally ran into Zach as I turned the corner, literally.

'Zach' I hissed hearing footsteps coming this way 'Mission aborted!'

Zach's eyes widened in alarm as we both ran into the room where Liz and Jonas were busy working on the computer.

'We've got rid of the picture's from the first shoot but we can't find the vogue pictures ANYWHERE' said Liz quickly as she saw me come in.

'It's fine Liz the vogue one's aren't as bad, we just need to GET OUT OF HERE' I cried. But it was too late. I had to do what a spy's worst nightmare is, hide.

Liz hurriedly switched off the computer and we all squashed ourselves under the desk, no surprise I ended up crushed next to Zach. I grabbed his hand tightly and my eyes widened in shock as I saw him bring out an audio recorder.

'You never know, they might say something that's of interest' murmured Zach but I didn't have time to reply as a door was thrown open.

'And they haven't even realised?'

'No, they think the job was only paying one hundred, that's an extra three hundred to us'

'You better hope to hell no one finds out about this otherwise we'll get put on that god awful scam agency list'

'Don't worry; the models are so dumb they'd accept five pounds for a job without asking any questions'

'Right, so what did we come in here for?'

Zach turned off the audio recorder beside me and I gasped as a loud beep signalled it. Zach had forgotten to turn off the sound.

'What the hell was that?'

But he didn't get an answer, well at least not from his friend.

'Now!' I cried as me and Zach kicked both the men to the ground, slapping on a napotine patch for good measure.

'Memory modification tea?' I asked.

'Here' Zach said pouring it into their mouths and then putting their limp bodies into a nearby cupboard.

'Now let's get out!' Liz said from across the room. The sound of footsteps coming from the corridor was enough for me and Zach to decide what to do next.

'Liz first' I said, getting out the abseiling rope from my equipment belt.

'What?' stammered Liz and Jonas in unison as they peered out the window.

'But… but, we're on the top floor' Liz cried.

'Lucky I brought the long rope then isn't it' I joked as I extended the rope out of the window.

I saw Liz putting on the same face she does when she's been set an extra credit assignment. It was pure determination.

'Let's go' Liz said. I safely harnessed Liz up and soon enough she was just a dot in my vision. I sighed a sigh of relief as I felt the gentle bump of her body hitting the floor and the rope loosened up. I couldn't be sure but I could of sworn somewhere in the dark I saw her smile. I think she'd actually enjoyed it.

'Next' I said motioning to Jonas as I brought the rope back up.

'Urm, is it safe?' Jonas stuttered.

I sighed with impatience as I heard footsteps coming even closer, my sharp ears predicting we had less than five minutes. Not to mention the fact that someone would have to stay in here because there wasn't enough of us to abseil everyone down.

'Jonas, I'm pretty sure Liz had the time of the life as she went down there, I'm sure you'll love it even more' I sighed again.

'Well, urm, I feel like I should say ladies' first?' Jonas muttered, trying in vain to get out of it.

'This is no time to be a gentleman' I said as I began to do up the harness, Jonas blushing deeply as I did it up around his legs.

'Have fun' I said sarcastically as Jonas was lowered to safety. I pulled up the harness again as soon as I felt the soft bump.

'You now' Zach demanded, as if it weren't a question.

'No' I said as if he'd asked it as a question.

'Cammie there's no time to argue about this' Zach insisted as he began to swiftly do up the harness around my legs.

'No Zach' my voice was breaking.

'Cammie do this for me' He said as the harness was tightened up.

Before I could protest he'd pushed me towards the window, but not fast enough, the footsteps were less than a minute away.

'Crap!' Gasped Zach.

I quickly took the chance to shrug off the harness and stuff it into the cupboard before pulling Zach under the desk again. His breath was warm against my skin, his eyes so intense as we stared wide eyed at each other.

It was then I realised the footsteps were quick, almost the sound someone makes when they're running, and there were two sets.

I strained my ears trying to hear the conversation.

'There's not even any bloody fire alarms going off'

'I know, absolutely ridiculous, it's lucky this didn't happen when there were more people here'

'Why are we even risking our lives doing this inspection when there's clearly no one left in here'

'Because it's our job'

'Well I'll be glad when this place burns down to the ground, maybe then we can actually get a job somewhere that pays us a proper wage'

I listened to the voices and footsteps fade away. I realised there was a fire, and I realised Bex must have disabled the fire alarms by accident. I sat in a daze but Zach was already up, he closed the door of the room to stop the toxic smoke that was now leaking into the room.

'Get the harness on now' Zach commanded.

'No, no way' I argued, my eyes filled with tears as I realised he was trying to get me out before him, he wanted me safe, he wanted me to go without him.

'What about the guys we knocked out, we can't leave them here to burn!' I cried.

'Cammie, they're bad people' Zach told me sternly.

'Cammie, just go now!' Zach was yelling at me now, it was scary. Tears leaked down my face.

'I'm not going' I yelled but Zach was already doing up the harness.

'I love you' he said as he pushed me out of the window.

I clawed at the wall trying to get back up, but the rope was now descending.

'No!' I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring who was listening anymore. It wasn't long until I hit the floor.

Liz ran over, taking off the harness.

'No, no' I yelled at her hysterically. 'Zach's still in there, he's still in there!'

Liz pulled me into a hug, Macey and Bex coming over too. I cried on Liz's shoulder.

Smoke was now pouring out of the windows, the whole right side of the building was on fire. I could hear fire engine sirens, but they weren't near enough. No one was around.

It was then that my sharp eyes noticed a fire exit. I didn't think about it.

'No Cammie!' Bex's voice became a distant cry as I threw open the door, shutting it behind me and locking it. I couldn't let my friends follow me in.

The smoke had thankfully not reached the ground floor yet so I gladly breathed in as much fresh air as my lungs would take without bursting.

I ran towards the door to the stairs knowing that's where Zach would have tried to get out.

I didn't hesitate as I threw open the door, ignoring the sudden wave of smoke that hit me.

'Zach' I called out, immediately regretting it as toxic smoke filled my lungs.

I ran up the stairs, my eyes no more than a blurry haze as my mind filled with horrible images about what could have happened to Zach.

My heart stopped as I saw a body lying on the floor.

'Zach' I said, my voice no more than a crack. I shook him, his arm was at a strange angle and I realised he's probably passed out as he was running down the stairs, falling on his arm.

'Zach' I cried, my tears pouring onto his face.

'Cammie' he said, a small smile appearing on his lips.

'Zach, we need to get out now!' I cried as I pulled him up, struggling to support his weight.

I pulled him over to the tiny window and opened it, helping get his head outside. I watched in relief as Zach took deep gasps of fresh air.

'Your mom… your mom's there' he muttered faintly.

'She wants us to jump, they're holding some kind of blanket thing to catch us in'

I looked at the size of the window and then at Zach's large muscular arms and knew it was impossible.

'You can get out' croaked Zach.

'No' I said not waiting for a reply as I dragged him down the steps, holding him carefully so he wouldn't fall. I could really feel the smoke now invading my head.

'Cammie!' I heard the familiar voice of my best friend Bex.

'Bex, I'm here!' I yelled, but it came out more of a squeak. My arm was dead from supporting Zach who was now unconscious again. I couldn't stop myself from continually checking his pulse, only allowing myself to breathe when I felt the familiar thumping in his skin. I wondered how long my ribs could take the pressure before they practically exploded.

I sighed in relief as Bex came into view, taking the other side of Zach and releasing half of the pressure on my shoulder.

We dragged him down another flight of stairs and finally I could feel the fresh air coming from the open doors where my mother and Mr Solomon were standing. My mom ran straight up to me, dragging me out, staring at me anxiously as I coughed uncontrollably.

'Go… help… Zach' I managed to stutter.

'Mr Solomon's got him' she said helping me stand up. Soon the Fire Engines roars were right next to us and fire fighters ran in, some of them stopping to ask if they needed to call an ambulance for me and Zach, my mom continually explaining she was taking us now.

'Cammie, Zach's asking for you' Mr Solomon shouted over.

My mom helped me up and I staggered over to him, kneeling down and leaning over him. I grabbed his hand and saw him smile as he recognised my touch.

'Cammie are you okay?' Zach asked his voice was rough and hoarse.

'Of course I am, it's you that's not' I said worriedly.

'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I always am' He smiled again.

He must have sensed that I didn't believe him because he awkwardly tried to sit up, which he actually did successfully. He pulled me in towards him and he whispered in my ear 'Mission complete'.


	7. The Stares

**A/N: I feel like this chapters a little boring so I'm sorry if it gets a little tiring but it's all in lead up to the next action-packed chapter.**

**I've never had so many reviews before, thanks to every single one of you, I can't begin to explain how much I love reading them, please keep it up!**

**Enjoy!**

'Do I really have to go to lessons today?' I pleaded with my mom.

'Of course kiddo, you've already missed a week of school, you've got a lot of catching up to do' was my mom's definite reply.

'But… Zach's not… woken up yet' I glanced over at Zach again, he hadn't woken up since after the fire.

'They're looking after him well here, you need to stop worrying' my mom left and with one last longing look at Zach I followed her out.

I immediately felt myself blend into the sea of Gallagher Girls that were making their way to breakfast. Except something was different.

'That's her' a girl whispered as she purposely brushed past me. I frowned as I noticed she wasn't the only one staring at me.

I had no idea what was happening, no one had known that we'd gone on a mission except the obvious friends and a few teachers, and more importantly no one knew why we'd gone on a mission, because that was just humiliating.

So I found myself being pushed and shoved down the corridor but at the same time nearly every girl's eyes lingered on me for just a second more than necessary.

As I walked into the grant hall I could have sworn the whole hall stopped talking for half a second. But I blinked it away. Maybe I was going mad.

'Hi Bex' I said, my voice a little off key.

'Cam, have you seen it?' Bex's voice was a little shaky, but she was smiling, beaming even.

'Oh my gosh, what is it? Has something happened? I thought people were staring but I wasn't sure…' I stuttered on but Bex put her hand out to stop me and dropped something onto my empty breakfast plate.

'What's this?' I frowned.

'It's you, you idiot!' Bex laughed and I looked a little closer.

It was Vogue and my picture was on the front cover. I hadn't been photoshopped or edited and I realised then that it was actually me… and I looked… nice.

'Isn't it amazing!' Macey cried.

I was a little bit speechless.

'So… so… this is why everyone's staring?' I stuttered, I didn't know why, but I felt more like crying than celebrating. The picture was like a reminder of the bad memories.

My roommates seemed to notice my expression and Macey said 'Cam, you do realise they're not like… laughing… at you, they're actually jealous'

I wasn't use to people being 'jealous' of me, I was the girl with the dead dad, the girl no one envied, but now over night I'd become some kind of idol.

I put my head in my hands. 'How did this happen?' I muttered.

'Well Liz thinks they obviously transferred the images from the agencies computers so they could publish them, that's why we couldn't find them' Bex replied.

'Oh Cam, relax, it will all blow over soon' Macey sighed.

I tried to carry on eating my breakfast, shoving the magazine out of view and at the same time trying to block out the comments that I'm sure were flying around the room about me.

I used the most deserted corridors on my way to class, trying to avoid the stares. I was happy when I was finally able to make my way towards the hospital wing where Zach was peacefully sleeping.

'Wait!' I turned round and saw my mom coming towards me, a copy of vogue in her hand, my face standing out boldly on the cover.

'I know you don't want to hear it but… you look beautiful in this' My mom said as she pulled me into a hug and I shifted about uncomfortably.

'Thanks mom' I said, desperate to pull away and go and see Zach.

'I thought you might want to know… The agency guy named Henry along with most of the staff got jailed today thanks to the audio Zach recorded'

'Oh…' I said, not really feeling anything but emptiness.

'Also, this came in the post… It's the money they owe you for the shoots… despite the ones for Juicy Couture somehow getting deleted' She winked at me. 'Maybe you could use it to get a new school uniform, just look at that stain on your white blouse!' she walked off, leaving me standing holding a wodge of money that felt heavy in my hands. I counted it up, and then recounted it. I'd never had so much money before; I couldn't believe my eyes because in my hands I was holding one thousand and fifty dollars.

I quickly stuffed it into my backpack not wanting to think about it.

As I entered the hospital doors I stopped short, my heart beat suddenly speeding up. Zach's bed was empty.

'Where's Zach?' I asked the nurse hurriedly, almost desperately.

'We discharged him this morning' the nurse frowned at me 'Wasn't he in your lesson?'

'Oh, no, we're on different tracks of study' I lied, not wanting to get him into trouble. 'I must have missed him at lunch'

I felt a little sore as I left the room, slightly annoyed Zach hadn't come to find me and saved me all the horrible thoughts that had swirled around my mind when I'd seen the empty bed.

I didn't hesitate before walking up to the top floor, knowing exactly where Zach was.

I stopped in the doorway, actually scared as I saw Zach sitting in the middle of the floor staring blankly out of the window, but then I remembered how Zach had been there for me when I'd needed him and I had no doubt that Zach needed me right now.

I bravely made my way across the room and sat cross legged next to Zach on the floor.

I suddenly realised what he was looking at, he was staring at the cover of the vogue magazine, an unreadable expression on his face.

I grabbed at the magazine turning it over so he could no longer see my face.

'You don't like it?' He questioned, so suddenly it actually made me jump.

'You know I don't' I replied, a little hurt by the hint of coldness in his voice.

He sighed suddenly. 'Sorry I didn't come and tell you I was out of the hospital'

'I was really worried…'

'Sorry' Zach repeated, his voice becoming more like the Zach I knew.

'It's okay' I sighed, my anger beginning to melt away.

Zach suddenly turned back over the cover again. 'You look beautiful in this…'

'Thanks…' I mumbled awkwardly.

'It made me think… maybe you should… model'

I didn't like the way Zach said it.

I stood up suddenly, almost like it was an involuntary reflex.

'Wait, I'm sorry, please sit back down' Zach said quickly.

I stood for a second, debating, before finally sitting back down.

'I didn't mean it like that, I meant, you're prettier than I gave you credit for, you make a great model'

He paused as if he wanted to say something.

'You also make a great spy' Zach added as an afterthought.

'Why are you so set against me being a spy Zach?' I said irritated.

'Because it's dangerous' Zach stated.

'Clearly' I said taking a proper look at his tired eyes and his almost frail frame.

'Zach you have to understand I'm not some damsel in distress, you can't protect me, I know what I want to be, and not even you can change that'

He surprised me. He suddenly smiled, almost laughing as he pulled me onto his lap.

'What's so funny?' I said, a little frustrated and confused with his sudden change of heart.

'I knew I wouldn't be able to change your mind' he smiled.

I smiled back, absentmindedly fingering the necklace Zach had given me around my neck.

He kissed my forehead gently, his anger seemed to have completely vanished.

'Never say anything like that again' I said my eyes filling with tears.

'I'm sorry' he whispered. 'I guess I need to appreciate the fact that if it weren't for you being a spy I wouldn't be here right now'

I cringed as he said it but I could far easily accept someone complimenting on my spying abilities rather than my looks.

I turned the magazine over again, and pushed it to the side. Zach never looked at it again.

I suddenly remembered the money in my backpack. I grabbed it from beside me, taking out the money.

'I want you to have this' I said handing him the money.

He stared at it in shock for a moment before chucking it on the floor. 'I don't want your money'

'Neither do I… it's kind of like… a reminder'

'Cam, just take it, it's only money, you'll need it one day'

'I… I feel sick looking at it'

'Well… maybe we should spend it then' Zach replied suddenly.

'What?' I frowned.

'Your mom didn't tell you did she?' Zach said suddenly, realisation dawning on his face.

'Henry… he escaped… he knows'

'What?' I asked, my frown deepening. 'My mom said he'd been jailed'

'She didn't want us going after him' He paused. 'I checked him out on the database, he's an ex CIA operative, that's how he was able to trick everyone into joining his agency, everyone thinks he's out right now trying to seek revenge on the two guards we overheard, they got away too, they were the ones who started the fire because they wanted a higher paid job'

It all seemed so sudden to me, everything was started to finally make sense in my mind.

'I thought about going after him, to get revenge' Zach clenched his teeth. 'I hate what they did to you, I can't stand it, I just want revenge'

'No Zach, please don't leave' I begged, desperation evident in my voice.

'Well, I was thinking we could go together' Zach admitted.

'Like, run away?' I asked, shocked.

'Just a few weeks tops, just to get rid of those scum bags' Zach's rage was actually scaring me.

'I could never kill them' I said timidly.

'I know, but I can' Zach was so sure of himself.

'I don't want you to become a killer Zach' I said, unable to look him in the eyes.

He sighed. 'Even if I told you they're after you?'

'What?' I said my voice trying to fight off the shakiness.

Zach looked down. 'I hacked their emails, they're after you, they know we deleted the photos and the Juicy Couture Company are blaming them, they're in loads of trouble'

A tremble ran down my spine.

'Okay' I agreed, surprising myself.

'But we're not killing them Zach, we find out where their base is and we report it to the CIA' Zach listened and I could tell he was a little disappointed about it but he knew it was the best he was getting.

'Okay' He agreed.

I smiled up at him and draped my hands around his shoulders. I notice him stifle a yawn and grabbed at the blanket that was lying in the corner. I scrambled off Zach's lap and lay down beside him, pulling him down too and draping the blanket over us.

I hadn't realised how dark it was and I was pretty sure we'd missed dinner by the rumbling in my stomach, but I didn't care.

Me and Zach lay entwined in each other's arms. I wished it could be like this forever, but I should have known all good things come to an end.

'You didn't come back to our room last night' Macey said accusingly as I went to have a shower before classes started.

'Oh, me and Zach fell asleep in the room on the top floor' I said casually, sure my bright red flushed face was going to give me away.

'Spill!' Bex cried excitedly.

I wasn't sure which she'd find the most concerning, the fact Zach had called me pretty or that we were planning to run away together. I decided it was mean to keep both from her.

'Zach said I looked pretty in the magazine' I gushed.

With many 'ooohs' and 'awws' I was finally able to have my shower in peace. I couldn't believe what me and Zach were going to do.

As we sat and listened to a lecture on the correct way to do the Tango in Madam Dabney's class I let myself drift off, thinking about what me and Zach were doing, the pain I would cause my friends and my mom. I could feel Zach's eyes burning into the back of my head, probably trying to see if I was regretting saying I would go with him. We were planning to leave tonight.

I drafted the letter I would leave behind in my mind but nothing seemed right.

'_Dear Mom, I know I've almost been injured twice this year but I'm fine now and I'm going to hunt down the people who are trying to get revenge on me_' didn't seem the best option.

'Sorry to interrupt, but can I speak to Cameron please?' I jumped as I heard my mom's voice.

'Of course' Madam Dabney replied motioning delicately with her hand that I could go out of the room with my mom.

'I've just had a call…' my mom started and I tried to keep my breathing steady as I waited for her to continue.

'A company wants you to do another photoshoot, it's a really big company and…'

'No' my voice was harsh.

'Are you sure Cam? Seeing you on the front of a magazine made me realise… you really do have what it takes, I don't mind taking you, I…'

'No mom!' I yelled at her, my voice rising my panic, desperate not to get dragged into it. 'No mom, why won't you understand, I'm not doing it!' My voice was so loud I would have been surprised if the whole school hadn't of heard.

'Mom…' I started, immediately regretting what I'd said.

'Sorry' My mom's voice broke as she said it and I watched her retreat down the corridor.

'Mom!' I called out after her, desperate for her not to leave without me apologising properly.

I watched her turn the corner, tears in her eyes.

'Oh my gosh, what have I done' I thought, tears clouding my own vision. I took a minute to compose myself and blinked away the tears. I went back into the room and the awkward looks from everyone else confirmed they'd heard everything. I sat in my place, my hands trembling as I picked up my pen, except making notes on the origins of the Tango didn't seem very important anymore.

Zach came up to me straight after class had finished, making me explain everything that had happened, even though I was pretty sure he'd heard most of it. He told me I wasn't a bad daughter, I totally didn't believe him.

I wrote my letter that night, making sure I wasn't using evapopaper, knowing my tears would just dissolve it. I re-read my letter, it was heartfelt, sincere and only contained the most minimalistic information I could manage. I did a separate one for my friends, telling them not to worry, except I knew they would.

As I left the letters in the places I knew my friends would look for me first I double checked the contents of my bag, making sure I had the money.

'Are you ready?' Zach whispered, his voice echoing around the dusty secret passageway.

'Yes' I lied, following Zach out into the crisp fresh air.


	8. The Blood

**A/N: Finally I have something to update with! **

**I'm sorry if I'm going a little off topic again, I keep doing that by accident but I am going to be back on track with the whole modelling thing soon, although I must admit I am getting a little lost for ideas so any help would be appreciated!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, like I've said before I read them all and take them into account. Read + Review please!**

When I woke up my head was pounding. I rubbed my hand over my temple and groaned.

'Are you okay?' I blinked confused at the sound of Zach's voice, unsure where I was at first.

'Just a headache' I mumbled as I sat up straight, my neck aching from sleeping all night against Zach's chest.

'They could have made the plane a little comfier' I grumbled quietly, noticing most people were still peacefully sleeping.

'Well we could have flown first class but SOMEONE didn't want to use their money' Zach joked.

'I guess, I just want to save it, just encase' I mumbled, ignoring the scolding looks of the person next to us who was trying to sleep.

'Go back to sleep' Zach whispered quieter, much to the relief of the man who was trying to sleep next to us.

I leaned my head on his chest, rubbing my temple again. I felt him stroke his hand through my hair gently. I closed my eyes but sleep wouldn't come.

I looked up at Zach and saw him staring at me. 'You're not tired?' I asked sarcastically.

'Nope' He replied casually, I'd rather wait until we get back to the hotel'

I nodded my agreement as I sat up straight again, pulling my knees up to my chest. 'They would have found the letters now' I whispered, almost afraid to say it.

'Look, I've worked it all out, there's no reason we shouldn't be back in a few days'

'Okay' I sighed and soon enough my head was back on Zach's chest and my eyes were fluttering, finally sleep was taking over.

'Cammie we're almost there' I woke up to Zach gently nudging me.

'We are now preparing for landing' A loud voice boomed through the plane to the annoyance of the rest of the drowsy passengers.

I looked out of the window and noticed the bright lights of New York City. 'Wow' I breathed as the lights became less of a blur as we came closer.

We sailed through security, me and Zach playing the part of cousins coming to visit our sick Gran well.

It was the hotel that we had the problem with. I'd planned to use my card to pay with but there was a fairly big problem.

'Denied' the receptionist stated as she moodily passed back my credit card.

'What?' I stammered. 'But… this is the only money I have, it's all on this card…'

'Well it looks like it's been cancelled, I can't give you the room unless you pay' she said impatiently eyeing the long line of people that had formed behind us.

'Please… please, just try again' Zach stammered, clearly as confused and panic stricken as me.

The receptionist sighed but scanned the card again. I cringed as I heard the loud beep that signalled it was denied.

'Sorry' the receptionist shrugged as she motioned for us to move out the way.

Zach grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out into the chilling air.

'I told you we should have got some of the money out!' cried Zach angrily.

'I… I don't understand… my mom must have cancelled my credit card thinking that I would have to call her if we had no money…'

'That's the problem, you should have realised we couldn't trust them not to do something like this!' Zach's voice was rising to a dangerous level now. I shrunk back.

'You know what maybe we should have just stayed where we were!' Zach's voice echoed through the dark alleyway we were in.

'Well, you go then!' I screamed back at him, my voice matching his.

'Fine! I Will!' He yelled. Then he did something I couldn't quite believe. He walked away.

It wasn't until five minutes later that the seriousness of the situation hit me. I was alone, in a dark alleyway with no money.

I collapsed on the floor trying to ignore the pounding of my heart against my rib cage. I looked up at the sky and suddenly the lights above me felt more scary than beautiful.

I resisted the temptation to slap myself around the face to tell myself to get it together. It felt like the girl in me had been ripped out and kicked, but the spy in me was still strong.

'I have to get out of here, call my mom' I told myself sternly. But for some reason I hesitated, almost like I couldn't admit defeat, like calling my mom would signal that Zach really had left me alone in a dark alleyway.

I stood up, forcing my wobbling knees to take the weight.

I couldn't get the fact that Zach had left me out of my head, it was like there was still a little bit of the girl in me that lay undamaged and she was telling me Zach would never leave me. The stronger part of me that was a spy said I was an idiot for believing otherwise.

Then I heard the scream. Then I realised.

Zach hadn't left me because he didn't want to be with me, he'd left me to keep me safe. I was then prepared to bet Macey's Louis Vuitton suitcase that Zach had known something was wrong, the wrong people had found us and so he argued with me to get me out of the way, he didn't want me to get hurt. Well I'd soon show him what I thought of his plan.

As I ran it felt like every alleyway could be a new threat, drunks and gamblers littered the streets and called out disgusting things after me as I pushed past them. I had no idea where I was going, no sense of direction and so I just followed that little part of me that knew.

I could tell I had been almost too late. Almost.

I turned into an alleyway that seemed different from the others, it had a dead end. I saw men ahead, all of them with their backs to me, a bad habit if ever there was one. I could then tell these guys with their large muscles and absent minded looks had more strength than common sense. The bad shape Zach was in confirmed this. He looked almost passed out in one man's arms; the guy seemed to be demanding information.

Before he knew what had hit him my foot swept under his. I grabbed a still dazed Zach and pushed him as gently as possible under the shadows out of harm's way. The guy I had round kicked tried to get up but I found a nearby bottle and cringed as I slammed it over his head.

Suddenly I was yanked off him, my arms pulled painfully behind my back. Just before my arms were pulled out of their sockets I heard a sickening snap, which thankfully wasn't me. However, the man who had been holding me now sported a bleeding nose thanks to my perfectly executed head-butt.

He tried to grab me again, this time it was my turn to cry out in pain as his large fist collided with my head and I felt the blood wash over me. I staggered back, dazed. The man started laughing as he stared at me; I probably looked like a bloody mess.

Someone grabbed my arms and the man grabbed my feet.

'What… do… you… want?' I stuttered, trying to fight the pain in my throbbing head.

It was enough to distract him. He lost his grip on my leg as I kicked out, hitting him square in the jaw and hearing the satisfying crack. Before any of the others could act I grabbed a still dazed Zach and pulled him up, willing him to run as I struggled to support his weight.

The footsteps became closer and closer and suddenly I fell to the ground, my arm automatically flying out to brace my fall. Bad idea. I heard the sickening snap before I felt the pain.

I lay on the floor waiting for them to finishing me off. But then through the haze I saw another group of men, a very, very large group of men. They were singing, probably on a lad's night out until they saw us sprawled on the floor with about five guys standing over us.

'Oi! What are you doing to that girl? And that young lad!'

Suddenly the shadow that had been above me disappeared and I sighed in relief as I realised a small group of strong men were nothing against a large group of strong AND intelligent men.

I noticed Zach sitting up beside me, almost as if he were waking up from a bad dream. I gave him a death glare, letting him know this wouldn't be the last he was hearing about what had just happened.

'Would you kids like us to walk you back? Or to a hospital? It looks like you've broken your arm'

Well the man looked kind enough but I hadn't lived through everything I'd gone through knowing that kindness isn't always what it seems. 'No thank you, we live around the corner' I lied easily, beginning to drag Zach away.

'There aren't any houses in this area' the man frowned.

'Sorry, I meant hotel, holiday, we're on holiday' I lied again, fearing my voice cracking would give me away.

'Okay then' the man backed away and ran away to join his drunk friends who were half a street away by now.

'Thank you!' I called after him, and he acknowledged me by a swift wave of his hand as he continued to run.

The street was now empty again and I was tempted to just fall back down on the ground and sleep. My arm was in the most unattractive position and had swelled up incredibly.

'We can't sleep now' Zach demanded as my eyelids fluttered dangerously.

'Who says?' I screamed angrily, totally not ready to forgive and forget.

'Please, can we not talk about this now Cam' Zach pleaded and I had to agree now maybe wasn't the best time.

Me and Zach looked around, finally able to analyse the area properly.

'There's a B&B over there' I sighed 'We could sleep then run'

'I think we'll have to' Zach said as he dragged me towards the B&B.

The receptionist of this one was an old lady who looked like she was going to have a heart attack when she saw us.

'Oh my gosh!' She gapsed 'You poor things!'

'We were mugged' Lied Zach smoothly.

'Well let's get you into a room, my husbands a doctor I'll get him to sort you out first'

'I'm fine' I said backing away. The woman laughed.

'He won't hurt you dear' She raised her eyebrows. 'Looks like that arm of yours needs to be looked at'

I sighed in defeat as the adrenaline that had ran through my veins now faded into a pain making my arm throb.

The doctor swiftly clicked a few bones and then strapped up my arm, I couldn't deny I felt a lot better.

Zach's face was massively swollen, there was no doubt he was going to have a black eye in the morning.

I didn't stop to watch Zach get his face cleaned up, I left the room.

'Cammie!' He called out after me, but I felt sick whenever I thought about what he'd done. Deep down I knew he had been trying to save me and the girl in me knew it. But the spy in me couldn't help but feel betrayed that he hadn't trusted me enough to help him take on the gang.

Somehow I'd managed to keep my bag throughout the attack so I threw it onto the bed as soon as I got in, not bothering to take a closer look at the ancient bed covers and the peeling wallpaper.

I attempted to change into my tank top and skinny sweatpants feeling grateful I'd brought something comfy, but not grateful that I was wearing a sling that made it near impossible. I threw the bag down onto the floor when I was done and curled up on the bed, feeling sick as I smelt a strong stench of disinfectant.

I closed my eyes, screwing them tighter together as I heard the door open and I could sense Zach come in. I heard him rummaging through his bag and then I heard him most likely changing.

'Cammie, I know you're awake' He said as I felt him lay next to me, and that was when I realised it was a double bed.

'Cammie just talk to me' He sighed.

I moved my hand a fraction of an inch to wipe the tear that had fallen until he somehow flipped me over so I was facing him.

'Leave me alone Zach' I said coldly and I tried to turn back over – but his hand kept a firm grip around my waist.

'Just tell me what I've done' Zach pleaded.

'Fine' I said as I felt my anger boil up inside me. 'Maybe It's the fact you think I'm clearly incapable as a spy, or maybe because you lied to me. Maybe because you let yourself get hurt…'

'It's not because I think you're a bad spy…' He cupped my face in his hands so that I was forced to look into his eyes. 'It's because you're too good to loose'

'You have to accept that I'm a spy Zach, I'm going to get hurt, I'm going to be risking my life, I'm the same as you'

He shook his head aggressively 'No you're not, you're much better, you have everything to loose if anything ever happened to you'

'Zach, you just need to understand, this is my choice okay, I'm a spy'

He sighed. 'I know, I need to realise that if you hadn't been there today I would be dead by now' he shivered.

'We could have taken them if I'd been with you from the beginning Zach' He seemed doubtful as his eyes passed over my broken arm.

Zach hesitated as if he were debating whether to tell me something, that was until he said 'I killed Henry'

I gasped, but for some reason I couldn't quite understand I didn't feel angry or regretful… I actually felt happy. No Henry meant it was over, he was the leader and so his followers would disperse.

I think Zach was more shocked than I was when I smiled.

'You're… you're not angry?' He asked as if needing to verify it.

'No… I thought I would be but… I'm just not'

It was Zach's turn to smile in relief.

Zach wrapped the covers around both of us, his arm staying around my waist. I was finally able to sleep.

'Cammie, wake up!'

I groaned as I sat up in bed, it felt like I'd only been sleeping five minutes.

'We need to get out of here'

I nodded, remembering that we had no money.

We got changed and then swiftly threw the bags out the window. We climbed out, using the drain pipe to slide out of the window and drop gently onto the floor.

It was hard to see, it was still pitch black.

The plan was to call my mom, get her to come pick us up, I knew she'd be mad at first but I was sure that after we told her that Henry was gone and that we were safe she would be fine.

'She's not answering' I said, unable to hide the panic in my voice.

'Did you get the right number?' Hissed Zach.

I raised my eyebrows up at him in response.

I put down the phone.

'What if something's happened?' I said as hundreds of possibilities flowed through my head.

'You know what we have to do?' Zach said, unable to look me in the eyes. I nodded.

'Oh sorry!' I cried as I brushed past an elderly man, taking his wallet while I was at it.

'No, pardon me mam' He replied politely as he carried on his way. The wallet felt heavy in my pocket and sure enough as we turned the corner and took a look I saw there was at least five hundred pounds there.

'I don't like doing this' I muttered.

'I know, but we don't have much choice' Sighed Zach as we paid for our plane ticket using the poor guys money.

Zach tried to keep me busy on the plane; I knew he was trying to stop me from thinking about why my mom wasn't answering her phone.

'Are you sure you don't want me to buy you another magazine?' Zach asked for the tenth time.

'No' I snapped. I saw Zach's face fall.

'Thank you though' I said softer.

'Cam, do you want something to eat, your mom's gunna flip if I bring you back like that'

I glanced into the window, looking at my reflection for the first time in days. My face was pasty white, dark circles rimmed my eyes and my cheeks were thin and sallow. My hair had been roughly pushed up into a ponytail but stray hairs streaked my face from where I'd slept restlessly. My arm was in an awful sling that not only looked bad but was also incredibly uncomfortable.

'Okay' I nodded weakly as Zach made his way to the front of the plane, the stitches that lined the top of his head attracting strange looks from the rest of the passengers who probably thought he was a typical teenager who got into a fight over some girl or something. I knew better.

'Thanks' I said as I took one of the sandwiches he was now holding. I nibbled at the edges having completely lost my appetite.

'Hey I recognise you from somewhere!' A woman boomed from next to me, it took me awhile to realise she was talking to me, and even longer to realise what she was talking about because when you're a spy being recognised is a bad, bad thing.

'Urm… I have no idea where from' I stammered unconvincingly as I caught sight of the Vogue in her hand, my face standing out on the front cover. Luckily she seemed to let it slide as she laughed it off, after all who would have mistaken a Vogue cover model for a pale girl in a sling?

We finally landed, speeding through check in and hiring a taxi to get us to the Academy.

It was pitch black when we finally pulled up at the Gallagher Gates – but of course, that wasn't where we were going in.

I felt suddenly at home as I smelt the mustiness of my favourite secret passageway. Me and Zach stumbled over the rough stones. I felt along the wall leading the way, that was until my hand touched against something sticky. I stopped and drew back my hand in shock. Zach walked straight into me.

'Turn a light on' I stammered.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea, what if someone sees a light coming from the tapestry and…'

'Just do it Zach' I said, my voice firm but shaky.

I drew back in shock as light suddenly filled the short corridor from Zach's torch.

'Oh my…' Zach started.

I couldn't stop staring at my hand, it was covered in thick red blood. I looked down to see a pool of it down by my feet, blood streaked the walls and although I hadn't eaten in days I felt awfully sick.

I rubbed my hand against my shirt needing to get rid of it.

Suddenly the hallway was filled me more light and I heard people cry in unison 'Put your hands up!'

Well usually I would have done exactly that but not when I'd just come into my own school… my home.

'I go to school here…' I started but suddenly a strong force caught me off guard and my head slammed against the cave wall, creating more blood than there had been there before.

'Stop!' Someone yelled, and this time it was finally a familiar voice.

'Mom' I croaked.

'That's my daughter!' My mom cried. 'Get away from them, they go to school here!'

I saw the people disperse and my mom came closer. She placed a hand at the back of my head and I winced as she touched the place where I'd smacked into the wall.

'I thought I'd lost you' she cried as she threw her arms around me. I cried out in pain as her thin frame hurtled against my broken arm.

'Sorry kiddo!' she cried and withdrew quickly.

'What was that about? What's happened? I don't…' I started to ask all the questions that were bubbling up in my mind.

'Henry. He came here looking for you the other day… there was a fight… things have changed Cammie'

I didn't want to think about what that meant, so I had no choice but to follow her down the hallway.


	9. Guilt

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm not getting as many as before though so if you could just drop me a few words to let me know you're still reading then that would be great! **

Zach's arm felt cold on the arch of my back as we followed my mom in a kind of trance down the hallway.

'Mom… Henry's dead' I said, trying to keep my voice steady and calm.

My mom seemed a little shocked and I felt her slow but she didn't stop or say anything.

As we came out of the passageway I gasped as I saw guards everywhere, patrolling the hallways.

'Mom, my head hurts' I whimpered as I finally felt the stabbing pain at the back of my head.

My mom stopped suddenly causing us to almost walk straight into her. She turned around, her eyes finally looking me over.

'It's okay kiddo, we'll get you to the hospital now okay?'

I nodded, just trying to focus on not throwing up over the newly polished stone floor.

My mom seemed to see me hesitate and I was thankful when she gently took my arm and led me up the stairs to the hospital wing. I saw Zach following behind guiltily so I took his hand with my other arm. I noticed my mom's lips tighten.

As we reached the top of the stairs my mom suddenly stopped again. 'Cammie, did you hurt your arm?'

'It's fine' I muttered. I glanced down at my arm which before had been in a sling which I'd taken off to avoid any extra attention. My mom frowned but grabbed me by the arm again and led me to the hospital, but she paused outside it.

'This may be a little bit of a shock…' My mom said as she slowly opened the door.

I staggered back into Zach as soon as my eyes darted over the room.

'No…' I whispered my voice cracking.

'Yes' Bex said coldly. I took a tiny step forward to get a better look, and then realised I shouldn't have.

Bex and Macey sat around a bed, they themselves were unharmed but it was the girl in the bed that was the problem, the girl in the bed was Liz.

'What… What happened?' I stammered.

'You left' Bex said coldly. 'When Henry attacked she got hurt, if you'd been here maybe this wouldn't of happened.

'Rebecca' My mom warned.

'Well it's true!' Bex cried, her anger flaring up. 'If you and Zach hadn't run off for a little holiday then this wouldn't have happened!'

I was tempted to slam my hands over my ears to block out her words, but spies hear everything. So instead I replied 'Zach killed Henry, he won't bother us anymore'

It stopped Bex in her tracks as I saw her prepare to throw more accusations at me. 'Well it's a bit late for Liz isn't it' Bex shouted as she stormed off. I watched as Macey began to follow her but she turned towards me suddenly.

'Liz will be okay… they think she'll recover well' Macey whispered to me as she walked out after Bex. I tried to concentrate on Macey's words rather than the way her smile didn't hold much promise, or the way her voice was slightly off key or maybe it was the way her eyes couldn't meet mine, whether it was worry for Liz or because she hated me I couldn't be sure.

'Come on Cammie' My mom said gently as she tried to lead me towards the nurse. I stood frozen, unable to take my eyes away from Liz who's skinny frame made her look like a baby amongst the tubes and blankets surrounding her.

I saw Zach's hand creep close to my shoulder to comfort me but he instantly dropped it to his side when he saw my mom's glare.

'Cammie, come on, we need to get your head looked at' My mom said a little more forcefully as she lead me to be examined by the nurse and I had to draw my eyes away from Liz.

'Zach you can go' My mom said stiffly as she collapsed down beside me as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders… which she probably did.

'Maybe I should stay with Cammie…' Zach started awkwardly.

'No' My mom said too fast.

'I'll see you around Zach' I shrugged as he walked back to his room.

I looked down at my feet as I said 'Mom, what's your problem with Zach?'

'He took you away from me, and you come back looking like this!' She said, her voice rising.

'Mom you don't understand… We went to find out where Henry was and Zach… he killed him, we never have to worry about him again mom'

Tears filled her eyes as she whispered 'I just thought I'd lost you, I even had to cancel your credit card, I thought it would be the right thing to do and you'd call me but then they attacked and everything…' She stopped for a breath.

'Mom, I'm sorry, but you have to see it wasn't Zach's choice, it was mine'

My mom nodded and grabbed at my hand.

'I'm sorry about what happened before I left' I finally said when the silence became too much.

'No, that was my fault, you should never have to do anything that you don't want, especially something like that, I can tell it's not you Cammie, I'm sorry'

I smiled at my mom.

The nurse finally came over, washing the blood out of my hair. I held my mom's hand tightly. The nurse then began x-raying my arm and to my annoyance it was put into another cast and sling.

'We think you'll have to stay in overnight' the nurse said finally after being checked over for two hours.

'Okay' I agreed immediately, if Liz was here there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

My mom helped me into my pyjamas and as I got into bed I could tell there was something she wanted ask me.

'Cam… I have to ask this…' Her cheeks reddened and then I knew what she wanted to ask. 'You were alone with Zach all night in a hotel… you didn't…' She trailed off awkwardly.

'Mom!' I said shocked. 'Of course I didn't, we were on a mission!'

'Of course… sorry kiddo I had to ask…' She gave me a gentle pat on the back. 'I'll come and see you tomorrow morning'

'Okay mom' I smiled, sure that my cheeks were a bright red still.

My arm throbbed, my head pounded and all I wanted to do was sleep, but as I looked at my friend my broken arm suddenly felt more like a paper cut.

'Cammie?' I jumped at the sound of Liz's voice.

'Lizzie!' I cried as I ran across the room to her bed, well, ran as fast as possible for someone with concussion.

'Cammie are you okay?' she croaked, eyeing my bandaged head and sling.

'Of course I'm okay Lizzie, it's you everyone's worrying about' I demanded. 'How are you feeling?'

'I… I'm not sure… I just ache… almost like I've been sleeping too long'

I shivered as I sat on the seat next to Liz's bed. 'I'm so sorry I left you Liz, me and Zach, we got rid of Henry, we never have to worry about them again, I know that's no excuse but…'

'Cammie! You shouldn't be sorry for anything! It was my fault, I shouldn't have got involved in the fight, it's not really my field'

'You were so brave Liz' I smiled.

She smiled back but I saw through the smile and into her tired eyes. 'I'll leave you to sleep Liz'

'Okay' She agreed as I made my way back to my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

My eyes felt heavy with sleep so I left them closed and listened to the voices.

'Why should I talk to her' I heard Bex whisper sharply.

'She didn't know this would happen, her and Zach got rid of Henry too' I heard Liz whisper back weakly.

'Well she didn't even think to take us with her, she just left us with a bloody note' I heard Liz sigh in defeat at Bex's strong words.

I'd heard more than enough. I yawned, pretending I was just waking up. The nurse rushed over, asking me all kinds of questions.

'Are you okay?'

'Does your head hurt?'

'Shall I get your mother?'

I noticed Bex roll her eyes at the nurses concern. I gritted my teeth.

'My head's fine' I lied, just wanting to get out of here.

'Are you sure?' I heard Liz say in the corner. 'I heard you mumbling in your sleep last night, you sounded like you were in pain…'

'Liz I feel fine, honestly' I managed a weak smile.

The nurse raised her eyebrows and started writing notes on her clipboard. I sighed.

'Okay, well I guess you can go now, we'll be asking your mom to keep a close eye on you though'

'Fine' I agreed quickly, now desperate to escape Bex's penetrating glare.

I struggled into my uniform, making sure they couldn't see my face which was contorted with pain as I did up the buttons on my blouse. I sighed in relief as I was finally ready. I struggled trying to brush my hair through with one hand and then roughly tied it into a ponytail. I took off the bandage from around my head quickly so the nurses wouldn't realise. Just as I was rushing out I bumped straight into Macey.

'Cam what happened to your arm?' She cried shocked. 'I didn't realise you were hurt'

'I'm not' I said trying to keep my voice even. 'It's just broken it's no big deal' and then I quickly slipped past her. As soon as I got back into my room I collapsed onto my bed, popping a pain killer into my mouth before accidently falling asleep.

'Cammie, are you okay?'

I sat up quickly at the sound of my mom's voice.

'Mom… what time is it?' I muttered as I jumped off the bed.

'It's nine sweetheart, I didn't want to wake you but I wanted to check you were okay'

'Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for CoveOps!' I cried as I fixed my hair and got ready to dash out the door.

'Cammie, clam down, you've got time for breakfast first, just relax'

I nodded as I followed my mom out of the door, willing her to speed up a little.

I was relieved when I entered the hall and saw all the girls still sat there chatting and eating. But then for the second time that year the room went silent.

My mom led me through the silent room. I trailed behind trying to hide behind her beautiful figure as she walked between the gap in the tables as if she were a catwalk model.

She went to join the teachers giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder as I hesitated in front of my classes table. There were two empty seats. Zach was sat chatting next to Bex and as she glanced up at me and noticing the empty space beside her she shuffled up, clearly trying to insinuate it was taken. So I slipped in beside Tina.

'Oh Cammie! I heard all about you taking on the twenty armed men!' Tina cried excitedly.

'Tina' I sighed. 'There were about five about we only got rid of Henry'

'Oh, so you didn't kill all twenty of them single handed?'

'No of course I didn't Tina, Zach was the one that managed to kill Henry'

'Oh' Tina replied shrugging, obviously upset that her fascinating story had turned out to not be true.

I nudged the food around my plate, the whole time watching Bex and Zach out of the corner of my eye.

Dead on 9.15 Zach and Bex left for class and I finally looked down at my plate realising I hadn't even eaten.

I stood up as everyone else left, ready for an interesting CoveOps lesson.

'Teamwork…' Mr Solomon started, beginning his lecture. But I couldn't focus on his words, instead I felt the glare from Bex behind me.

I looked down at the table, tracing the patterns in the wood on the table with my finger.

'Cameron?'

'Urm, sorry Sir, what was that?' I said startled, drawing my eyes away from the table.

Everyone laughed.

'First thing you should do when you have a tail?' Mr Solomon repeated impatiently.

'Urm' I stammered, my mind blank.

'Rebecca do you know?'

Rebecca answered instantly.

'Very good… now…' Mr Solomon started ready to continue.

'Cameron, where are you going?!' He cried as I leapt out of my seat and dashed towards the door

I didn't even know where I was going myself, I didn't even know what I was doing even, all I knew was that I couldn't stand to be in that room any longer.

As soon as I stepped out and closed the door behind me I knew there was something not right.

'Wow, that was easy' someone said simply as I was grabbed and held from behind.

Just as I was about to flip my attacker over my shoulder a cold voice said 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' and that was when I felt the cold metal against my neck. That was when I knew it would be unwise to attack this person.

'Someone will come out and see you' I said loudly, despite knowing that all the rooms were soundproof.

The attacker laughed. 'They obviously don't care about you if they didn't follow you out here. I mean you really made it too easy, I thought I would have to kill your friends to get to you, but we happened to walk straight into each other'

'What do you want?' I said gritting my teeth, the metal from the gun was cold against my skin and I willed myself not to faint or cry.

'Well, you killed my brother Henry, I'm after a little revenge'

'Then why don't you pull the trigger' I hissed.

'Oh believe me, I'm tempted, but I'd rather kill you… slowly' He laughed as he began dragging me down the corridor.


	10. Brother

**A/N: Finally an update Thanks for all the reviews I love them all! **

'CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK'

I wanted to cover my ears as the siren's pounded in my ears, vibrating through my throbbing head, but of course I decided that any sudden movements would be unwise.

'Looks like they found me' He hissed in my ear, so quietly that his voice was almost lost in the noise.

Then he laughed. 'I guess if I'm going to kill you I might as well cause pain to a few others who have been in this with you'

'You're crazy!' I yelled up at him, tears pricking my eyes as he bent my arms back in a painful position, his gun never leaving my neck.

'I am' He nodded in agreement, his smile making me feel sick.

'How did you find me?' I said through gritted teeth as the sirens continued to pound through my head.

'I find I can be almost invisible when I don't want to be seen, I'm sure you of all people will understand that, especially as I used the same entrance that you seem to make a habit of using'

I ground my teeth together as I finally saw the door I had exited out of open. The man didn't pull me away from it though in a desperate attempt to get me out, instead he stood in the open corridor, almost as if he wanted to be seen.

Zach was the first one to come out of the door. 'We need to find Cammie and –' He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened. Liz walked into the back of him.

'Zach you can't just stop in the middle of the doorway!' Shouted Liz. But then her eyes widened too.

'Oh, come out and join us, we're having a great time over here!' the man called as he watched the whole coveops class file out followed closely by an angry Mr Solomon.

I watched the other classes file out absent-mindedly from the other classrooms and run towards the common rooms where we were supposed to go during a code black, they didn't seem to notice us.

Everyone seemed frozen, I would have thought the world had stopped if it hadn't been for the ringing of the Code Black, a painful hum in the back of my head.

'Oh Ms Morgan, how lovely of you to join us!' The man cackled, he turned me and to my horror I was face to face with my mom.

'Mom, go, please go!' I said, my voice rising in panic. 'Everyone just get out!' I practically yelled before the man pushed the gun hard into my windpipe causing me to choke. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the whole of my CoveOps class taking a collective breathe, trying not to move.

'Just please, I'll do anything, please just let my daughter go' My mom sobbed.

'Hmmm' The man laughed as if it were the most amusing thing in the world. 'Well I'm afraid there's nothing you can do really, I just thought it would be fun to have a little reunion, it's a shame I didn't get the chance to have one with my brother' His voice turned cold.

'So…' He started as he finally released the pressure on my windpipe. I chocked, struggling to get air back into my lungs. I clutched at my throat numbly. I noticed my mom take a step towards me, clearly wanting to help me but before she could take another step the gun had been smashed around my head.

I let out a cry of pain as the cold metal struck against my temple. I had been hit in the head so often it was actually ridiculous. My mom's eyes filled with tears and I realised this wasn't only a mothers worst fear but also a spies.

The man suddenly began rummaging around in his pocket, his gun staying trained on me the whole time. I noticed a large group of the security department come behind my mom, but this didn't seem to worry the man, in fact he seemed to enjoy the attention, they were too late. This guy was sick in the head.

My heart sank as I saw him bring out a picture. 'I thought everyone might like to see the real Cammie Morgan before she dies'

'No…' I whispered, my voice coming out strangled and forced.

He brought out a picture, a picture of me, the picture of me from the underwear shoot.

I hung my head in shame, it really didn't look a thing like me, the skin was too perfect, the makeup too extreme, the girl was too perfect to be me.

Tina gasped, actually leaning in closer to see the picture.

Suddenly someone laughed. 'Haha, you really think that's Cammie?'

I appreciated Liz's effort at trying to pretend it wasn't me, but this guy had a gun.

'I'm glad this is so amusing!' the man seemed to get angry at the fact no one seemed shocked, the fact that they believed Liz over him. He obviously didn't know a thing about Gallagher Girls.

But then the gun was in Liz's face.

'No!' I cried my voice a mere croak from the earlier crushing of my wind pipe. 'I don't care what you do to me, just leave Liz out of it'

'Oh how touching' He mocked in a way that suggested he clearly thought the opposite, but I was relieved when he lifted the gun away from Liz's head and back at me. Liz looked like she was going to pass out.

'Well now you know what little Cammie here is really like, we'll be off!' He began pushing past the security, laughing as they attempted to block the way; he knew they were helpless because of the gun being held against my head.

He'd escaped with me, well I thought he had.

Suddenly I was flying out of his arms, my body hitting hard against the stone wall, but I didn't have time to register the pain before the gun shot rang out.

'Let go of me!' I yelled to the man who'd just picked me up, my voice now a state of panic. 'Mom!' I yelled again at her limp body on the floor. But then she sat up. And I realised it wasn't her that had been shot. I glanced around frantically, my eyes tearing up.

I then realised I was covered in blood that wasn't mine.

'He shot himself?' I asked myself, not daring to believe it as I glanced down at his bloody body being dragged away by the security department.

'Cammie are you hurt?' My mother was beside me straight away, everyone crowded around me; I glanced around at the worried faces and felt suffocated by the wall of bodies around me.

'She needs some space!' Zach yelled, pushing through the crowd and I watched them disperse and walk down the corridor, the code black still blaring in my ears. I was left with my three best friends staring worriedly at me, my unofficial boyfriend who was trying to push them out the way and my mom leaning over me.

I finally let out a breath of air that I didn't realise I was holding.

'Cammie tell me where you're hurt' my mom's worried voice sounded in my ear.

'I'm not' I lied. I tried standing but my shaking knees wouldn't take my weight and I fell back down again.

'Cammie we want to help you, you need to tell us where you're hurt' my mom spoke clearly, as if she were worried her words weren't going into my head. But they were, I would never not hear anything ever again.

'He… he wanted revenge didn't he?' I asked ignoring my mom's question, already realising the answer. My voice was unrecognisable, my throat burned with every word I spoke.

My mom avoided my question. 'Cammie just tell me if you're…'

I stood up suddenly and fell into her arms crying. 'It's over kiddo, it's all over now' her voice was a whisper against my skin and I felt her hug me tighter despite the blood clinging to my clothes and skin.

Suddenly someone else was crying and I heard Liz's sobs. I stood up shakily and pulled my arms away from my mom as I grabbed Liz and hugged her tightly.

'I… feel… stupid' Liz sobbed. 'He only held a gun to my head… and I'm crying and…' She cried louder.

'You were really brave Liz' I smiled and she finally stopped sobbing.

I turned to face Bex.

'I forgive you!' Bex grinned, pulling me into a hug. I smiled at her.

'I really am sorry I ran away Bex' I whispered.

'I know you are' Bex scolded.

'Are you hurt Cammie?' I should have been bored of the question by now but coming out of Zach's lips it wasn't an insult or persistence… it was more loving.

'I'm fine… just a little…' I paused struggling to find the right words.

'Shaken up?' Zach offered.

I nodded.

'Pissed off?' Macey questioned.

'Yes' I replied laughing. The laugh sounded weird but I couldn't tell if it was because I hadn't laughed for so long or because my throat had just been crushed.

'Let's get you to the hospital now' my mom pulled me along before I could protest.

'Okay' I sighed. All I wanted was a bath and to get out of these blood stained clothes.

'Mom can I please have a bath first, I'm covered in his…'

'Blood' I finished, my voice cracking.

My mom hesitated. 'I guess so, but come to the hospital straight after okay?'

I agreed and walked to my room closely followed by my roommates.

As soon as I got into the bathroom and shut the door I rushed to turn bath tap on and stripped the blood stained clothes off. I bathed, staying in the scolding water for as long as possible before Macey shouted through the door telling me to hurry up. I shouted a quick reply before getting changed into clean clothes.

I caught my eye in the mirror, seeing the blood leaking down from the front of my face from the cut above my eye. I grabbed some tissue and dabbed at it, feeling sick. I caught sight of my hands which were stained with blood. I grabbed at the soap frantically, scrubbing at my hands.

'Cammie hurry up, your mom will be getting worried!' yelled Bex.

'Coming!' I yelled back, but I could tell my voice was too high, too uneven.

'Cammie are you okay?' Yelled Macey, sensing the change in my voice.

I glanced at the blood in the bath, I glanced at the blood that stained my skin, I stared at the blood running down my face in the mirror. I was like a killer; I had let Zach kill those people, that man had killed himself in front of me.

Suddenly a hair dryer had flown through the air and cracked the glass and a shard was in my hand. I didn't even know what I was doing with it; I should hurt like those people that are dead… I deserved it…

But then I thought of Zach. I thought of his arms around me. I thought of my mom checking I was okay every five minutes. Who was I to take that away from them?

Instead I fell down on the floor sobs racking through my body except I wasn't alone anymore. Bodies were crushing me.

'It's okay Cam' Liz soothed.

'Cammie what's wrong?' Macey asked concerned.

'I just feel… responsible… I feel like I'm a killer' I sobbed into Liz's shoulder.

'First of all' Bex started. 'Those people are all sick and evil and twisted and don't deserve to live'

'Second' Macey continued. 'It's not your fault, and you're stupid to think so!'

I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it like that, I'd thought a life was a life but maybe Bex was right, maybe they deserved what they got.

'Come on, we need to get you to your mom she'll be going livid!'

I was dragged to the hospital and shoved behind curtains where I was prodded and poked.

'We don't think there's any major damage. She'll need to stay in for observation; she may be in a little pain when the shock wears off' the doctor told my mom before walking off.

'I guess we should leave you to get some sleep' My mom tucked the bed covers around me and fussed around with the side lamp before giving me a kiss on the forehead, whispering 'I love you' and then walking out the door.

'See you in the morning Cammie' my friends said their goodbyes before they too walked out the door.

I was alone with Zach.

'Are you in pain?' Zach asked sitting at the end of my bed.

'Not really, I've been worse' I shrugged.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you… again' Zach hung his head.

'What are you talking about, you were, and even if you weren't I wouldn't have cared because you're here now' I smiled, the smile felt foreign on my lips.

I pulled Zach onto the bed beside me and cuddled up next to his warm body. His arms wrapped around me almost involuntarily.

'Go to sleep, it's all over now' he whispered.

And so I slept, because I knew Zach would still be there when I woke up.


End file.
